


没想过

by CyanHibiscus



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Outsider, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanHibiscus/pseuds/CyanHibiscus
Summary: 飞雷神之术是很危险的。两个熟悉的孩子打破了他们的“没想过”；但卡卡西在凯身边，所以他依然没想过。
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

大小凯卡双向穿越

* * *

鹿丸提议举办一次演习的时候，并没想过事情会变得这么麻烦。

经过角都飞段一役，他成长了很多，代价是阿斯玛老师的生命。他懂得了玉的含义，意识到自己真的应该负起责任来了。那一战以及我爱罗事件，让他知道晓马上会有大动作，自己和同期虽然还是少年，真正面对战争和死亡的时机却已经在逼近。不出意外，自己将接过父亲的班，成为木叶新一代的智囊团之首，而他现在能做的，除了磨炼自己之外，就是增强和同期的羁绊和默契。

阿斯玛葬礼过后不久，他就向五代目火影提议，趁大家最近都在村子修整的机会，联合四个班举办一次演习。

于是现在，他们站在44号训练场门口，面面相觑，面前是两个伤痕累累、失去意识的少年。

大概两分钟前，来监督的凯老师和卡卡西老师在一阵烟雾中消失在原地，烟雾散去，出现了这两个陌生又熟悉的身影。

少年甲的中忍马甲下，是他们常见的绿色紧身衣，这个粗眉毛、齐刘海的少年只来得及虚弱地说了一句“我还能……”，就倒在了地上。

“凯！”他身旁，银发的少年乙只慌了一瞬间，立刻警觉地转身面对惊呆了的众人，手中握紧苦无，异色双瞳充满敌意。

“……凯老师？”

“卡卡西老师？！”

出于某种热血笨蛋的默契，李和鸣人最先惊呼出来，双双想上前去。

“别过去！”

鹿丸的提醒拦不住这两个行动派，李和鸣人被一道寒光逼退，是少年乙挥出的苦无，堪堪从他们身前擦过。两人一惊，飞快向后一跃拉开了距离。

得到了一点喘息的机会，少年乙用另一只满是血污的手颤抖着握住了少年甲的手腕，樱和井野知道，那是在试探脉搏。似乎是得到了好的结果，他镇定了一些，或者强迫自己镇定下来，将昏过去的同伴护在了身后。

“卡卡西老师，演习还没开始呢，”鸣人傻乎乎地搞不清状况，“你用变身术干嘛？”

樱一巴掌拍在他脑后，“闭嘴！”医者的职责让她试着慢慢向前，微微弯下腰，直到和少年乙的身高齐平。她摊开双手，示意自己毫无威胁，温和地说，“卡卡西老师，这里是木叶，你……你们现在安全了。”

虽然身体摇摇欲坠，但少年乙的意志丝毫不动摇，他的苦无转向了慢慢接近他的樱发少女，始终把他们所有人的动作尽收眼底。鹿丸能看出来，他已经默默试着解过幻术了，当然，这是徒劳的。

他现在还没发动攻击，只是为了不离开重伤的同伴。鹿丸知道，他在等待一个时机，一个玉石俱焚的时机。不能再旁观下去了。

樱离他们只有四五米远的时候，少年乙动了。他右手一闪，从忍具包里抽出一张起爆符，用苦无精准地钉在了樱身后、其余人身前的地方，然后立刻回身，拖着少年甲滚入练习木桩后。

众人听着起爆符滋滋啦啦的声音终于反应过来，天天急忙掏出卷轴，召唤出巨大的水流浇灭了火光，鹿丸的影子也通过木桩的阴影及时和少年乙相连，宁次果断上去一掌劈晕了还想反抗的他。

……

消失的老师，皱巴巴的起爆符，两个失去意识的少年，仿佛是另一个世界的场景，让被淋了个透心凉的他们持续呆滞着。

“这不是凯老师和卡卡西老师吗？”李纳闷地说，丝毫没有在起爆符下劫后余生的自觉，鸣人附和地点点头。

宁次受不了地扶额，但还是解释道：“恐怕他们出了什么意外，不知怎么变成了这样，这两个人……孩子，看起来是小时候的他们。”

“……咦？！”两个笨蛋的眼睛瞪大了。

鹿丸确认这两个少年没有威胁之后，解除了影子束缚术，生无可恋地叹了口气：“这下麻烦了……演习暂停，樱，井野，带他们去医院，我和宁次去向火影大人汇报，其余人解散。”

两个少女对视了一眼，飞快带走了两人，剩下的人你看看我我看看你，依然杵在原地。鹿丸和宁次两个上忍没空管他们，瞬身去了火影大楼。

唉，麻烦大了。


	2. Chapter 2

没有任务、不用监考，本该是悠闲的一天，而现在，不知火玄间放空地坐在病房里，看着缩水的前队友，深深怀疑起了他们的战友情。

刚刚，他和惠比寿以“凯下忍时期的队友”的身份被传唤过来，结果这个脸盲完全没有认出长大后的他，直接无视了惠比寿，全部注意力都放在了旁边昏迷着的迷你卡卡西身上。

那边，火影大人的弟子春野樱，和凯的复制人洛克李，正不知所措地压制着迷你版的凯，一旁，五代目大人本人正皱着眉头，丝毫没有帮忙的意思。

“放开我，你们要对他做什么！”迷你凯不知疲倦地吼着，仿佛断的那七根肋骨和一根胫骨不是他的，更别提浑身的割伤淤青、差点被开瓢的额头，以及几乎没有完好皮肤的双手了，如果不是有樱及时的救治，他估计不会在这么短的时间里重回这烦人的“青春”状态。

和小时候一模一样，玄间想，然后反应过来，这就是小时候的凯。他清楚地记得，自己刚刚得知和凯同被分到丁座手下的时候，是无比失望的。毕竟对着一个无法使用忍术的热血怪人（当然，惠比寿也没正常到哪去），他一时还无法建立起信任关系，更火上浇油的是，在他们班成立的第一天，这个怪人的怪人老爸，就在他们面前毫无尊严地跪地哭求。和这个人成为托付后背的同伴？玄间从没想过。

直到凯用行动证明了自己，用永不熄灭的热情感染了他们，直到那个古怪的万年下忍为他们献出了生命。

在一个个少年时期愚蠢的错误上，他们确实建立起了羁绊，先是他和凯，然后加上了惠比寿和阿斯玛，再然后还有红和疾风，甚至暗部的夕颜、刑讯部的伊比喜、大蛇丸的弟子红豆……很多年后，卡卡西才真正被他们接受为“同伴”。

但对凯来说，卡卡西一直是不同的。他永远追在卡卡西身后，乐此不疲地重复着那些可笑的“对决”和“自我约束”，玄间也曾冷眼旁观甚至落井下石，但最终，看着他和天才卡卡西的距离越来越近，直至和那人并肩而行，不知怎么就有些羡慕了。听着迷你凯还没变声的清脆嗓音吼道“别碰他，有胆量就冲木叶的苍蓝猛兽来吧”，玄间不由笑出声来。

笑声让那边的喧闹顿了一下，迷你凯终于肯将目光从迷你卡卡西身上剥离，怒视着他。

玄间挫败地叹气，站起身走到前队友的床前：“我说啊，穿越时空都不能让你消停点吗，”千本在他嘴里跳动着，他头痛地指了指五代目，“看到了吗，这是三忍之一的医疗圣手纲手大人，有她亲自救治卡卡西，你总该放心了吧 。”

“穿越时空”，实际上是凯和卡卡西和小时候的他们在时空间上对调了。但不出所料，无论哪种解释，这个年纪的凯都拒绝理解，其实玄间怀疑，就算是成年的凯也不会买账。

“我就这么不可信吗……话说回来，我真是无辜啊，”玄间话音刚落，就被五代目大人“别跑题”的怒吼打断了。他揉揉被吼痛的耳朵，急忙继续说，“这不重要，重要的是你们现在安全了。只有你冷静下来，告诉我们这一切是怎么发生的，我们才能解决它。”

看看玄间，又看看一脸严肃的纲手，再看看依然没动静的卡卡西，凯犹豫着。

“还记得中忍考试的时候，你被笔试难哭了，鼻涕流在试卷上差点被考官取消考试资格吗？”惠比寿推推墨镜开口了。

噗嗤。手抓着少年凯肩膀的樱笑出来，李不可置信地把眼睛瞪成一个更规整的圆，让少年立刻脸红起来。

“那，那是因为……！可青春的火焰不会因此熄灭，我，我最后还是通过了！”

“嗯，那还记得第二轮的时候，有条蛇从树上掉下来，然后你吓得一记木叶旋风结果把蛇踢到了惠比寿脸上吗？”玄间补充道，对惠比寿额的眼刀视若罔闻。

“呜呜，实在抱歉，惠比寿……”

“还有啊，第三轮小队战的时候明明说好了，你对带土，我对琳，最弱的惠比寿（“你说谁最弱？！”）对最强的卡卡西吧，结果都已经三局两胜了，你还非要代替惠比寿跳上去白白给卡卡西揍一顿。”说着说着，玄间真的开始抱怨起来了，凯就是有这种让身边人一起变蠢的魅力。

“说什么傻话！面对永远的对手，我怎么能退缩！站在人生春天的最顶峰，不能辜负满腔热血，中忍考试正是我燃烧青春激情的最好时机！”

玄间回过神来，完全无视了流着热泪说着“多么感人啊，不愧是凯老师”的李，和憋笑憋到脸颊泛红的樱，无奈道，“这下相信我了吧。”

“可恶……”迷你凯不甘心地握拳，最终还是冷静下来，结果说的第一句话就让玄间想昏过去，“没有队长的允许，我什么都不会说的！”

“看吧，还是我最值得信任”，仅有的这点得意还没燃起就已灰飞烟灭，玄间额上青筋直跳，干脆直接问起来：“三战期间？和岩隐还是雾隐？第几次接触？”

凯张张嘴，看看卡卡西，又闭上了嘴。

他小时候真的有这么难搞吗……玄间的耐心已经快用尽了：“哪一次任务？和卡卡西在一起的话，是和水门班断后？丁座带我们去开路？还是去救掉队的阿斯玛？”

“没有队长的允许，我什么都不会说的，我不会辜负他的信任！”

“你这个固执的笨蛋……”

“够了，”随着另一个少年的声音传来，一瞬间周围的气氛变了，玄间甚至感受到了杀气。这个臭小鬼！他恼火的同时松了口气，如果说有谁能治住凯，还得数卡卡西。话说回来，他刚刚一直装睡不会是因为想听凯的糗事吧，现在这么凶是做给谁看……

凯惊喜地在床上一弹，好像要跳下床扑到卡卡西身边，被樱和李手忙脚乱地按住了，只好用语言表达着自己的担心：“卡卡西你没事吧，都怪我修行不足，没有保护好你……”

谁保护谁还不一定吧……玄间又开始头疼了。

但这句话奇迹般地让卡卡西的气息柔和了一些，他转转眼珠扫视房间，好像在权衡什么，然后主动坐起来，整张脸和赤裸的上身暴露在他们视线下。玄间意识到，这是他示弱博取信任的表现，但不管能不能明白这个举动的含义，樱只是为能看到自己老师秘不示人的素颜而激动，嘴唇都咬紫了。

“纲手大人，”他聪明地无视了玄间和惠比寿，直接对在场地位最高的人开口，“我来说明吧，我们正在与岩隐的第四次接触中。我作为队长，带领迈特凯、野原琳在幻术班掩护下，去敌后窃取情报，返程路上被岩隐发现。”

原来是那一次，玄间默默回想。那次他跟着丁座老师与岩隐正面对峙，回去后正遇到气喘吁吁的琳来求救，他们一起带回了昏迷的凯和卡卡西。后来凯醒过来，也和现在一样第一时间查看了卡卡西的情况，嚷嚷着什么“都怪我”。

少年卡卡西平板地叙述：“我决定和凯吸引敌人注意力，让琳带着情报先与大部队汇合，出现在这里之前，我们正在和岩隐的追击部队交战。”

“我明白了，”五代目似乎也因为能和一个思路正常的人对话松了口气，眼神中甚至带上了点慈爱的意思，“这边的情况，是卡卡西和凯带学生演习的时候突然消失了，如果我们没猜错，十多年后的你们被传送到了当年的战场上，现在嘛，估计正在面对水门那小子的审讯吧。”

卡卡西立刻要求：“我要见水门老师。”

“那是不可能的，”五代目垂下眼帘，在他质问前说，“他已经不在了。”

凯倒抽一口冷气，而卡卡西没有面罩仍如面具般的脸上，终于出现了一丝裂痕。


	3. Chapter 3

现实，是他们来到慰灵碑前时，真正沉入心底的。

树木郁郁葱葱，环抱着修葺一新的墓园，减了高度却增了名字的慰灵碑，在灿烂的阳光中投下一片巨大的黑影。

夕日红静静地看着站在碑前，一动不动的年幼好友。

他们出院后，第一件事就是来这里。卡卡西还没完全愈合的手，轻轻拂过一个个名字。宇智波带土、野原琳、波风水门、波风玖辛奈、月光疾风、猿飞日斩……猿飞阿斯玛。在这个刚刚镌刻不久的名字上，他停下了。苍白的手指，粉红的伤痕，漆黑的石碑，刺痛了红的双眼，她却久久无法移开目光。

她和阿斯玛的故事，是老套的青梅竹马。猿飞一族的小少爷，和木叶幻术世家的唯一继承人，他们相识可能是带有政治意味的，但他们从没在乎过。从相互激励的同学，到相互扶持的队友，再到相许一生的爱人，战争没能分开他们，大大小小的任务没能分开他们，离家远行担任守护忍十二士没能分开他们……红从没想过没有阿斯玛的生活，直到现在。

红都明白的，他们是忍者，随时都要抱着必死的决意，随时都要准备接受身边的人离去，可是阿斯玛，你甚至还没来得及见见我们的未来。

她眼睛发涩，却再也流不出眼泪，只是默默看着少年凯面前，被一滴一滴打湿的地面。

“我们是忍者，”卡卡西低声重复着红心中的话，不知是说给谁听，“即使被留下来……”

他说得不明不白，但红听懂了。被留下来的痛苦，她也懂的。九尾暴动的时候，她和他们一样被困在结界里，眼睁睁看着自己的父亲和四代目夫妇牺牲；阿斯玛在外对抗晓的时候，她因为怀孕被好好保护在村子里，等来的却是恋人的死讯。卡卡西的伤痕，只会更多更深吧。

木叶白牙的事，他们多多少少听说了，从那时起，卡卡西就是被留下的那一个。红和五岁就从忍校毕业的卡卡西其实不熟，而在他们刚刚开始中忍考试的时候，这个天才已经马上要升上忍了，来考试只是因为四代目逼他来给队友陪跑，真正能和他说上话、有交情的机会很少。

他的脚步太快了，把大家远远甩在身后。

白牙死后，他就这样独来独往，身边的人也像被诅咒般一个个离去，于是他打着冷血、同伴杀手的名号拒绝一切，渐渐地，他的身边只剩下了影子。有时，红看着他，会涌起一种类似罪恶的情感，在被死人抛弃之后，又是活人放弃了他吗？一次次被留下的他，身边还能容下什么呢。

还好，红想，还好有凯。

那些惨败的对决、永不停歇的挑战、日复一日的艰苦修行，曾让阿斯玛为凯不值，但红从一开始就隐隐觉得，卡卡西总会回应他。她是对的。

从少年到成年，凯和卡卡西的相处模式发生了很大变化。他们的对决越来越频繁，从正经的格斗、赛跑、攀岩，到不那么正经的猜拳、吃饭甚至家务，卡卡西都半推半就地接下了。凯刚开始带领第三班，还把卡卡西拉去帮他们修行，卡卡西当时脸红着同意的表情，她现在还记得很清楚。遇到鼬的时候，是卡卡西保护了自己和阿斯玛，后来，又是凯保护了卡卡西，那时，看到凯挡在他们面前的背影，卡卡西一瞬间安心的神色，让红也不由自主地平静了下来。

那个固执地追在他身后、永远不松手的人，最终成为了有资格站在他身边、有实力护在他身前的人。

不，也许并没有什么不同。

看着卡卡西默默放在凯肩上的手，红不由一笑，对他来说，凯从始至终都是有特权的那个人吧。

“卡卡西，你哭吧，”自己还带着哭腔的家伙，却自顾自说出这种话，硬是把银发少年的头压到自己肩上，“爸爸去世的时候，是你在我身边，现在是我回报的时候了。你看，上面没有我们的名字，说明我们都还好好的，玄间说我们还有了学生，多么令人感动啊。从现在起那么多年还没死，到时候也不算英年早逝……”

“闭嘴。”卡卡西声音有些颤抖，听着这前言不搭后语的话，他搭在凯肩上的手揪紧了，在绿色紧身衣上挖出不规则的褶皱。察觉到他的动作，凯压着他的手松了松，犹豫着往下移。

“我决定了，一定不会死在你前面的，”绕过卡卡西的手臂，那只手抚上了他的背，凯声音里的哭腔散去了，“当然，你也不许死在我前面！这可怎么办呢……啊，不如我们来比赛吧，先离开的人就输了！先说好，你不要又故意输给我，逃避什么的真是太不青春了……”

“我说了，闭嘴……”卡卡西最后在他肩上蹭了一下，挣脱开来，他表情还是那么冷静，眼神还是那样淡淡的，但红清楚地看到，凯肩上的布料洇湿了一小块。

她耐心地等待，把主动权交给他们。

卡卡西站起身，拍拍膝盖上的灰尘，伸手把凯也拽起来：“好吧，我接受。”

凯整个人都像被点亮了：“那就这么说定了！”

两人并肩走到红面前，一个神情淡漠，另一个眼中重新蓄满了泪水、激动地念叨着什么，看着他们，红仿佛又回到了少年时代。

等他们再大一点，卡卡西就会被固执的凯硬拉进甘栗甘，即使他一句话也不肯说，凯也会各外兴奋；玄间叼着千本不住挑衅，把团子上的签子一股脑地钉在卡卡西面前；疾风在一旁徒劳地劝阻，那时他甚至还没患上血继病；他的恋人夕颜尚未加入暗部，但已经开始崇拜她未来的队长了；惠比寿和伊比喜坐在角落里，不屑于参与他们“幼稚的对话”；而阿斯玛会用自以为隐蔽的目光偷偷看自己，装作自然地推过一碟白玉丸子……

“关于……我很抱歉，请节哀。”卡卡西低声说道。

“他一定做了自己该做的事。”凯深信不疑。

红笑笑，心中的阴霾好像散去了一些，她摸了摸小腹：“谢谢，我都明白的，阿斯玛的火的意志，会由这孩子继续传递下去。”


	4. Chapter 4

好吵。

天天头痛地走在去训练场的路上，前面是两个除了一高一矮，几乎一模一样的紧身衣少年，边倒立着前行，边以平时两倍的音量和频率，折磨着她的听觉。

她甚至不用细听，就知道那两人肯定在说“青春”、“热血”、“修行”什么的。

身旁，宁次和往常一样面无表情，但她知道这并不是冷漠。

另一边，是第一次让她感到无法接近的卡卡西老师，即使是从前的宁次，气息也没有这么凛冽，她有些不敢相信那个慵懒随和、有时又有些坏心眼的男人，就是由这个少年成长而来的。偏过头，自己的身高可以轻易俯视他，那蓬松柔软的银发随着脚步微微震颤着，让她很想摸一摸。这还是个孩子呢，他有多大？13岁？

一个孩子，却能轻易扔出那枚起爆符，仿佛当时在他眼前的十几个少年少女的生命完全不值一提，仿佛他自己的生命随时都可以被舍弃。

成长在和平年代的天天无法想象。他们最惊险的任务，只不过是我爱罗那次而已。战争，究竟会将人变成什么样子？她知道卡卡西老师那双手，是一双由战火淬炼而来的武器，她不知道的是，这双手在如此年幼的时候，已经染上过多少人的鲜血，夺去过多少人的生命。

可那时，这双细白的手去探同伴脉搏时，又是那么小心翼翼。

卡卡西忽然抬头望过来，因为被遮挡的左眼而大幅度转过头，似乎是想完完整整地看清她。

天天吓了一跳，好像自己的心思被听到了一样，可他只是平静地说：“那天浇灭起爆符的是你吧，做得很好。”

宁次意外地看向他，又看看天天，然后对她露出一个鼓励的微笑。

“呃，是的，卡卡西老师。”她不懂卡卡西为什么突然说这个。

“……我不是你们的老师，”小小的卡卡西嘟囔着移开了视线，不知怎么让天天有些想笑。他继续道，“你的卷轴，是时空间忍术的一种吧。”

“是啊，里面还有很多忍具，”天天有些骄傲，又马上挫败地说，“但总是会被凯老师当成便捷储物空间，修行累了就找我要水，出任务的时候要我带厨具，还说什么‘真是便利啊’这样过分的话，真是的，把人家当什么啊……！”

“确实很便利啊——！”李的声音远远传来，似乎还夹杂着小凯老师的惊叹，就连宁次也弯起了嘴角。为什么我的队友都是这种人啊，天天气呼呼地想。

卡卡西面罩下动了动，天天猜那是一个转瞬即逝的笑。“的确……”他看向前方单手撑地，另一只手冲他挥舞的凯，“像他会做的事啊。”

唉，天天垮下肩膀。李的八门遁甲小有所成，宁次更不用说，天才加努力，已经是上忍了，只有自己，得到的评价居然是“便利”这种词。她找不到前进的方向。

“水门老师……”小少年的声音有些迟疑地响起，“水门老师对时空间忍术也很有研究，是一门很深奥的学问。”

咦？天天和宁次对视了一眼，心中温暖起来：“这话，卡卡西老师以前也对我说过呢，啊，对你来说的话，应该是未来吧。”

“是、是吗。”卡卡西抬头看向了影岩，上面的四代目严肃地面向远方。天天想起在火影办公室看到的四代目照片，耀眼的金发和碧蓝的双眼，还有嘴角温和的笑容，和这个雕像一点也不像。在卡卡西老师眼中，四代目又是怎样的存在呢？

她不禁问了出来。

“水门老师还不是火影，”卡卡西认真地纠正，然后想了想，“他很强……责任很重”。

木叶的黄色闪光，这名号已经流传到现在，在忍界混战中，它又该是怎样凛凛威风？战争中的波风水门早已不是一个普通的上忍，他是木叶的希望，只要他在，就能够震慑敌军，木叶的忍者们就不会放弃。火影，不就是这样的存在吗？

“那卡卡西老师也想成为火影吗？就像四代目这样？”

“不想。”毫不犹豫。

也是啊……卡卡西老师那副吊儿郎当的样子，和这种梦想好像是不怎么搭边。再说，如果他当火影的话，可能会在办公室囤很多小黄书，偷看的时候还会被秘书骂吧……更别提还有凯老师，肯定会整天趴在火影办公室窗口，不停大喊“我永远的对手啊，即使当上火影也不要熄灭你的青春之火，来吧，让我们来一场热血的决斗吧”之类的，然后被暗部打晕拖走……

呃……她打住了自己的想象。

四代目的影岩旁边就是五代目，依然保持“和本人毫无相似之处”的雕刻风格，她找回了一点动力：“我想成为纲手大人那样伟大的女忍者！卡卡西老师呢，未来想做什么？”

“未来……”卡卡西低下了头，“我没想过。”

他们走进空荡荡的训练场，先一步到达的凯和李正在飞快地做着俯卧撑，卡卡西只是看着他们，丝毫没有开始修行的意思。

“没想过……自己可以活到……现在。”

天天和宁次沉默地注视他。未来，对他来说该是一个多么遥不可及的词啊。死亡明明就在忍者身边，可离他们仿佛很远。“不要怕，有老师在呢”，凯老师无数次对他们说过，他们身前，永远是凯老师可靠的背影。

但这样的话语，对卡卡西来说是一种奢侈吧。凯老师说，卡卡西老师12岁升的上忍，那么从那时起，他就开始担任决策者和保护者的角色，开始真正面对生死抉择了。她想起那天，这个少年队长用一枚起爆符宣判了自己死刑，却努力护住同伴。

“死亡是仁慈的。”宁次突然说。

喂，太直接了吧！天天责备地瞪他，但无论宁次还是卡卡西，都依然那么平静。

“活着才是残忍。”年幼的卡卡西看着自己断甲、焦痕、淤青斑驳交错的双手。

“是啊。”宁次的回答，让天天吃惊地看过去。她知道日向家的笼中鸟咒印，一旦打上，只有死亡才能摆脱，对宁次来说，也许这就是终极的追求了。

不知哪里传来鸟鸣，被凯和李最后加速的吼声一惊，化成扑棱棱的羽翼。

“但是啊……”两人同时开口了，卡卡西目光终点，是那对击掌响庆的师徒，而宁次仰起头，望着自由自在的飞鸟。

似乎感受到了他的视线，少年的凯老师开心地跑过来，勉强在撞到他之前刹住了脚步，兴奋地挥舞着双手：“喂喂，卡卡西，李真的好厉害啊，青春的能量完全不输给我！我以后居然会有这么棒的学生，真是太感动了！”说着说着，就在李“呜呜呜呜凯老师我也好感动”的背景音中流下两行热泪。

卡卡西没理他，转头问天天：“他一直都这样吗？”

那被遮得严严实实、一片空白的脸上，仿佛被染上了一点色彩，忽然生动起来，天天不知怎么就有些想落泪。她不好意思地吸吸鼻子说：“是啊，早上6点和李去晨练，8点来叫我和宁次出门开始修行，中午让我从卷轴里召唤出便当，下午一直修行到太阳落山，然后一定要送我们到家门口，怎么拒绝都不听。”

“这样啊，真的什么都没变。”卡卡西好像松了一口气，旁边的凯用一双闪闪发亮的黑眼睛看过来，那表情让天天一瞬间就脑补了一堆“青春永不褪色”之类的话。

凯和李又喊着什么口号跑走了，天天接着说：“不是的，你变化很大。”

宁次轻笑了一声，可能也想起了那些反差。

“你变得很……嗯，”天天看着少年颇为无辜的神情，咽下“恶劣”、“懒散”、“糟糕”之类的词，选择了，“爱笑。”

“……”卡卡西还没来得及说什么，那边凯又喊着“什——么——”飞快地冲了回来。

是啊。第一次见到卡卡西老师的那个早晨，他被凯老师硬拖过来和他们修行，虽然一副不耐烦的样子，但天天没有错过他眼中的笑意；

他偶尔会出神地看着李做那些“自我约束”的修行，在李疑惑的目光下怀念地笑着说“真像啊”；

某次猜拳对决，他们从一局定胜负，到五局三胜，再到不可置信的101局51胜，赢下来后他把剪子的手势竖成一个胜利的V字，眼睛得意地弯起来；

那天她和凯老师攀岩修行时偶遇了他，凯老师看到他束在身后的左手，热血沸腾地丢下自己追了上去，不一会儿，她头顶就传来凯老师的大吼和他的一声轻笑；

修行日的午后，身边的李和宁次躺在草地上睡着了，她抬头望去时，正看到凯老师弯腰亲吻坐在树荫下看书的他，他摘下面罩，毫无保留地仰起脸，在凯老师唇边绽开一个微笑……

“什么什么啊，”不知道是不是回应着天天记忆中的画面，卡卡西的脸颊真的有了些血色，他皱眉闪开了撞上来的凯，“别靠过来，断肋骨的人又不是我。”

已经倒立着穿过了木叶、做了不知道多少俯卧撑的凯毫无自觉：“我已经完全没问题了，你看！”话音还没落，他一晃，动力前奏曲直冲卡卡西攻来。

“……这是作弊吧？”卡卡西双臂交叉，准确地挡住了踢击，一用力把对手掀出几步远，飞快拉开距离。

“放心吧，这次不计分数！”凯刹住身形，再次欺身而上，“不过你可不能松懈，我永远的对手啊，25比36，我马上就要赶上来了！”

天天目瞪口呆地看着两个人打打闹闹追逐起来，心想真是一物降一物。说时迟那时快，李也眼含热泪地冲过来，声音中的希冀溢于言表：“宁次，我们也……”

白眼的少年好脾气地笑笑：“这次，就陪陪你吧。”


	5. Chapter 5

“鸣人——！漩——涡——鸣——人——！”

“……啊啊啊！！小樱我马上就下来！！！”

唉，这家伙……春野樱转过身，不好意思地冲两位少年老师双手合十：“抱歉抱歉，等下我一定好好教训他。”

科研部的人正在分析怎么把这两个人换回来，这期间除了配合研究，凯和卡卡西可以在他人陪同下行动。今天师父给她放了假，叮嘱她“看好那两个小鬼”，结果鸣人死乞白赖也要一起。明明昨天还特地提醒了的，樱火冒三丈地想，到底是谁说期待和小时候的卡卡西老师一起修行、绝不会迟到的啊，真是的！

“是我们打扰了。”卡卡西淡淡地说。

“不如趁这个时间来一场对决吧，卡卡西！猜拳怎么样！”

“不要。”

他们真的从小就这样啊，笑意溢出了樱的双眼。和年少的老师在一起，她其实很不自在，冷淡、寡言、警惕，没想到自己那过于随意的老师，小时候竟然是这样的。相比起来，这会儿她更熟悉的，反而是凯老师。

意外发生前一段时间，她刚好在向第三班请教体术，和凯老师的交流多了起来。不愧是体术班，樱确实受益匪浅，天天教她如何牵制敌人，宁次告诉他防守的窍门，李桑虽然老偷偷瞄自己，但无论招式、步伐还是时机的掌握，他都颇有心得。凯老师一般会在旁边做自己的修行，偶尔给她提供一些新思路，或者引导她走出误区，每一次都让她豁然开朗。

后来卡卡西老师干脆将他们的修行日和凯班合并了，美其名曰“合理分配时间”，实际上只是想多点时间看《亲热天堂》……或者待在凯老师身边。第七班解散后，卡卡西老师难得有时间指导他们修行，师父和鹿久前辈总是传唤他，时不时还有些不能带学生出的任务，不过只要一闲下来，他大多会和凯老师一起出没。对决、修行、吃饭、闲逛……樱真的想不通，为什么都三十岁的人了，这两个人还总要没事就黏在一起。

但是现在，她却有些懂了。战争中成长的少年们，每一次分别都可能是永别，就连和平时期，卡卡西老师和凯老师也聚少离多，带伤回来更是家常便饭。所以格外珍惜平安、相聚的日子吧，樱想。

在凯“你这样怎么对得起大好青春呢”、“让我们一起燃烧热血吧”、“人生就应该不断挑战啊”和一连串的“卡卡西”告一段落时，鸣人终于出现了。

“漩涡鸣人，参上——哇！小樱你干什么打我……”

“参上个头！昨天是谁说绝对不会起晚的？你看看现在几点了！”樱揪着他的耳朵教训道。

“呜呜呜，一想到可以和小卡卡西老师一起，我就好激动的说，结果昨天失眠了……小樱对不起……”

湛蓝双眼讨饶地看过来，樱心软地松开手。“真拿你没办法……”她将鸣人推到凯和卡卡西面前，按着他的脑袋鞠了个躬，“还不快给凯老师和卡卡西老师道歉！”

“抱，抱歉！”

凯歪歪头：“你们不是卡卡西的学生吗，不用这么拘谨，他不会怪你们的，对吧，卡卡西？”

“不遵守规矩的忍者是废物……”卡卡西白了他一眼。

“但是不珍惜同伴的人是废物中的废物！”三个声音同时接话道。

“……”卡卡西被他们异口同声吓了一跳，眼睛瞪得大大的。他看起来好小，樱想，不，他们本就还是孩子啊。

鸣人自来熟地跑过去，一把把比他矮一头的老师揽进怀里，有些得意地笑着说：“卡卡西老师，你的教导，我们都好好记着呢！”

太、太失礼了！有那么一瞬间，樱担心鸣人又要经受一次抢铃铛时的悲剧，但卡卡西只是面带不愉地推了推他，甚至没有挣开鸣人的手臂。

“原来卡卡西会教学生这个啊，真是太令人感动了！”凯眼中涌出泪水，冲鸣人扑过去，貌似也要来个热血的抱抱。

鸣人来者不拒，另一只手轻易接过他，一边一个勾住脖子：“嘿嘿，卡卡西老师和超级浓眉老师啊……这感觉真不错的说！”

他们保持这样的姿势往前走了几步，卡卡西终于忍无可忍地化作一阵烟雾从他怀里消失，本人则出现在了樱身旁。

“诶？什么时候！”

“就在你和凯老师抱抱的时候啊……”樱无奈地扶额。

“噫，我才没有和超级浓眉老师抱抱……！”鸣人打了个寒颤，可看看身旁不解地冲他眨眼的凯，又若有所思地挠挠头，“别说，小时候的超级浓眉老师还挺可爱的……”

一路吵吵闹闹，他们终于来到训练场。虽然鸣人睡过了头，现在也只是八九点而已，拜他们那总“在人生的道路上迷失了自己”的老师所赐，对第七班来说，这已经是早到不能再早了。

“哈……真没想到能这么早就看到卡卡西老师，平时他都中午才会来的说……不迟到什么的，简直太不卡卡西老师了。”

“卡卡西居然经常迟到吗？”凯惊奇地瞪着卡卡西，直把人看得脸红，“明明我的对手永远是最准时的，卡卡西啊，这些年你都经历了什么……”说着说着就脑补过度，眼圈儿都红了。

“……我怎么知道！”卡卡西防卫似的抱起双臂，扭头不看他。

啊……他们的确好可爱。樱感觉自己的第二人格有点不受控制的趋势，急忙捂住还想诉苦的鸣人的嘴，聪明地转移了话题：“啊哈哈，今天卡卡西老师和凯老师要做些什么呢？修行的话，就让我和这家伙陪你们好了。”

“修行”两个字，就像按下了凯的开关，他高声叫起来：“好啊好啊！卡卡西，你的学生实力如何，就让木叶的苍蓝猛兽帮你检验吧！”

“唔唔唔……哈——”鸣人挣脱了樱的束缚，长长呼了口气，对立刻想要攻过来的凯做了个停止的手势，“等等等等，我有个好主意！”

他有模有样地掏出一个闹钟放在一旁的木桩上，另一只手不知从哪摸出两只铃铛：“第一次和小卡卡西老师修行，怎么能少了第七班的传统的说！”

第七班啊……还少了个人呢，樱心里一叹。年幼时的憧憬，在一次又一次的冷言中受挫，最终随着一句“谢谢你”戛然而止，第七班变成了第一个残缺的小队。她哭过、消沉过、迷茫过，可这种结局，她不是没想过。佐助君是遥远的，即使分到一个班，樱也从没觉得自己真正靠近过他。他的目光早已随着宇智波逝去的荣光远去，长久地落在他想要杀死的那个男人身上，樱隐隐约约知道，总有一天他会离开。

樱一直试着去理解他，想象自己也有着那种被最爱的人背叛的血海深仇，想象父母逝去、一个人孤零零地活在世上，然后发现做不到。也是啊，这世上没有什么感同身受，经历不同的人相互理解是那样困难，也许佐助君也试过留下，只是像樱一样发现做不到。“叛逃”的概念或许并不存在于他心中，因为木叶对他来说早已不是家了，离开是他的一个选择而已，而樱尊重他。

这些年，她慢慢接受了佐助君离去的现实，可总有一个傻子，一次次对她保证“一定会带他回来”。樱知道，在鸣人固执的脑瓜里，佐助君是一定要拯救的对象，这和自己“一生一次的请求”没什么关系，是他自顾自地认定了这个对手、这个同伴。他总是这样，明明自己也是遍体鳞伤，仍梦想着把所有人都装在心里，小心地保护起来。

没关系，樱想，我不再是当年那个懦弱的小女孩了。我和你一样，拜了三忍之一为师，将来会成为世界第一的医疗忍者；我开始钻研体术，你想守护大家，就由我来守护你。尽管放手去拼吧，成为火影的路很难很长，不要怕受伤，因为我会好好看着你、和你并肩而立。

金发的少年迎着晨光，回应似的向她望来，清澈的蓝眼睛里满是笑意：“小樱，我们一起吧！”

“小樱”、“小樱”……只有他会这样叫我。樱不由自主地点点头，回他以微笑：“好。”

她扭扭手腕，握紧拳头：“卡卡西老师，凯老师，可不要小看我们啊！”

* * *

樱话音刚落，两个比他们还要年幼的老师只对视了一眼，就瞬间消失在原地。

“……啊？啊啊啊怎么就开始了，我还没有定好闹钟的说！！”鸣人不满地叫唤，却没有一丝松懈。他跃向后方，危险地闪开凯试探的一拳，双手四指结成十字，两个影分身出现在凯身后，与他呈夹击之势。

“木叶旋风——！”充满活力的嗓音裹挟着风声，轻易将影分身扫成烟雾，收招时刚好将后背亮在鸣人面前。 

“太大意啦……咦？”

鸣人向他冲去的脚步突然顿住，是被一只破土而出的手抓住了脚腕，眼看就要重蹈第一次生存演习的覆辙。

“给我……出来——！”一个故作大意试探诱敌、一个提前埋伏出其不意，樱早就看穿他们的战术，蓄力已久的一拳落在鸣人身边。以她的拳头为中心，周围地面噼里啪啦地裂开，卡卡西不得已解除了土遁，向鸣人丢出一只手里剑，逼他离开凯的位置。

一个后空翻躲开这拳的余波， 凯瞪着眼睛叫起来，不知是惊吓还是兴奋：“哇！卡卡西，她和琳一点也不像！”

“你最好把她当成纲手大人或者玖辛奈小姐。”卡卡西几个起落来到他身边，凉凉地说。

没能躲开卡卡西的手里剑，鸣人的身影“嘭”地一声消散了，烟雾中，本该继续飞出一段距离的小小暗器无声无息地插在了破碎的地面上。

卡卡西眼神一凛，结印的动作快成一片虚影，而后用力拍在地上，土流壁自他们身后升起，刚好挡住变身成手里剑擦过他们身旁、想从背后突袭的鸣人。与此同时，樱已经来到了他们面前，右腿高高扬起，一记痛天脚马上就要落下，却被凯突然出现在眼前的身影打断。他蹲身一扫，单脚跳起的樱就失去了平衡，趁这个机会，凯飞身而起，左肘弯曲、右手顶上，双臂力道合一，向空中的她而去。

木叶坏岩升？经过和凯班的交流，樱立刻认出了这个熟悉的招式，急忙用力旋身，腰背反向拱成一道虹，将全速袭来的凯从身下让过。然而还没等她松口气，上方就落下银白的阴影，是不知何时赶来的卡卡西，那双刚刚使用了忍术的手，毫不犹豫地将她拍回地面，扬起的尘土遮蔽了视野。

“小樱！”

不能停下来！她在鸣人担心的声音中滚离落点，果然闪过凯借着烟尘隐蔽打出的一拳。他们好默契……樱几乎没有喘息的余地，跪地支起上身，抬手又挡住卡卡西的一脚，顺势抓住老师还在发育、仍然纤细的脚腕，一狠心甩向正在调整攻势的凯。

出乎意料的是，凯并没像她想象的那样接住卡卡西，而是闪身避过，继续以那一往无前的气势向她冲来。

糟了！樱边和凯见招拆招，边望向卡卡西飞出的方向——她刚才就看到鸣人在那边准备螺旋丸，本想将两人逼过去，凯的“见死不救”却打乱了她的计划。现在反而是卡卡西不仅逃离了她的攻击范围，还借势来到鸣人身边，三两下把那两个搓丸子的影分身打散。

风属性的查克拉还没来得及成型，就消散在空气中，带起鸣人腰间的铃铛发出清脆的声响，影分身烟雾散去，眼前又失去了卡卡西的踪迹。

在哪里？樱背上出了一层冷汗，她这时才真正意识到，他们的老师虽然年幼，却已经是从战场中杀出来的精英上忍了，就连看上去浓眉大眼、直来直去的中忍凯，招式中也常常暗藏后手，让她猜不透。

正想着，凯又是虚晃一招，本该迎面而来的拳头一偏，抓住了她的肩膀，然后整个人借着这个支点，从她头顶翻了过去，刚好闪过找不到卡卡西只好来帮她的鸣人。

樱和鸣人猝不及防打了个照面，相视苦笑，但没有放弃，他们之间也是有无人能及的羁绊的。

她一矮身、鸣人轻轻跃起，也从她身上越过，缠住了想脱身的凯，樱追上去，一边配合他，一边感知卡卡西的去向。

下面没有、树上没有、前方没有……是后面！她冲鸣人使了个眼色，金发的队友会意地眨眨眼，动作间将凯向卡卡西的方向引导。几招过去，他们的站位就变成了樱-鸣人-凯-卡卡西，不管卡卡西想从这个方向发动什么攻击，最先撞上的一定是自己的同伴。

卡卡西果然出现在了他们设想的方向，只是距离太近了，五米？三米？那个印是……

“豪火球之……快闪开！”

凯毫无防备的后背就在卡卡西面前，可他丝毫没有躲闪的意思，仍不依不饶地和鸣人交手。鸣人似乎卡住了，愣愣看着卡卡西眼睛眨也不眨地结完了印，一手屈起中指食指架于面前，一手勾住自己的面罩——

——不对，这个傻瓜！

“我们赢啦！”小小的凯老师拎着两枚小小的铃铛，炫耀地叉着腰，大声宣布。

而鸣人还目眦欲裂地盯着卡卡西那勾住面罩的手指，丝毫没有反应。

“你这个……大笨蛋！！！”樱忍了又忍，还是气急败坏地一拳锤在他脑袋上，那里肉眼可见地冒出了青烟。

“……呜……卡卡西老师太过分了……”鸣人趴在地上气若游丝，摸摸空荡荡的腰间，委委屈屈向她看来，“小樱，这不怪我嘛，卡卡西老师的素颜真的无法抵抗的说……”

卡卡西好整以暇地踱步到凯身边，接过他自然递来的一颗铃铛，他面罩纹丝未动，毫无波澜的眼中闪过一丝狡黠：“早就发现了，你们好像很在意我的脸。”

败给他了……原来这样冷淡的卡卡西老师，也会有捉弄人的少年心性，也会相信同伴懂得这难得一见的小心思、绝不会在关键时刻闪开打乱计划，即使他们没有提前商议，甚至没有过眼神交流。

是这样啊。那时樱甩开卡卡西，凯却没有“救”他，也是出于绝对的信任吧。相信自己追随的人足够强大、相信他能够理解并认同自己的举动、相信他绝对不会丢下自己，也相信自己拥有对方同等的信任。

有些羡慕……樱回过神来，正看到鸣人狗腿地在他们身边绕圈子，仿佛刚刚半死不活的人不是他：“嘿嘿嘿，卡卡西老师，超级浓眉老师，你们真厉害，又超——级——默契的说！试炼对你们来说果然是小菜一碟啊，这两个铃铛，你们当之无愧！那个，能不能让我们看一眼，就一眼……”

“可她已经看过了啊。”凯看看卡卡西逐渐不耐的神色，突然指指樱，仍是那副单纯的模样。

“哎哎哎哎哎——？什么时候！！”鸣人果然炸开了，丢下两人小狗一般贴过来，“小樱，你怎么能抛弃我先看了卡卡西老师的脸呢，明明说好我们共甘苦同进退……”

凯老师是故意的吧……樱头痛地推推他，解释道：“是之前在医院里啦，因为要治疗！”

“你们没和卡卡西一起吃过饭吗？吃饭的话总能看到吧。”凯不解地问。

“怎么可能没有的说！可每次我们都还没反应过来，他就嗖——地一下吃完了！”

“啊？这样对身体不好啊卡卡西！身体不好的话，下一次和我的比赛可是会输哦！”

“你先把比分追平再说吧。”

“这样好了，为了感谢你们热情的陪伴，就让卡卡西在你们面前好好吃饭怎么样！”

“好好好，卡卡西老师可不要反悔的说！”

“喂，不要擅自替别人做决定啊！”

“有什么关系，反正卡卡西你这么喜欢他们。”

“……哪有？！”

“嘿嘿，我就知道卡卡西老师最喜欢我们了……”

看着不住耍宝的鸣人，和在两个笨蛋围攻下渐渐败下阵来的少年老师，樱心中软成一团。

“解散”、“缺席”不是那么重要了，无论是鸣人外出修行的三年、佐助的离开，还是卡卡西老师的神龙见首不见尾，亦或是樱执意修炼百豪之术，他们各自奔向自己选择的未来，相信着来日再聚首，他们共同的、第七班的羁绊，依然会在那里。


	6. Chapter 6

猪鹿蝶的修行，鹿丸又缺席了。

木叶一下子少了两个精英上忍，高层很头疼，战力的缺失还另说，现在最紧要的，是没有卡卡西老师奔走调查，自来也大人也迟迟没有消息，导致晓的情报断了。父亲说，纲手大人无法，只好把鹿丸塞进情报班，试图从以往的信息中找出新线索。这还不算，听说他偶尔还要顶替卡卡西老师，和鹿久叔叔一起帮五代目处理日常事务。

不过鹿丸并没有抱怨“麻烦”，她和丁次也没有因为他的缺席松懈，晓、阿斯玛老师，对第十班来说，这两个理由就足够了。

山中井野提前五分钟束好长发，检查了忍具，穿过花香走到门口，正和来找她的丁次碰上。

“走吧。”她笑笑。每次约定，丁次会早五分钟到花店，鹿丸则会在下一个路口准时出现，这也是他们的一种默契。

“井野今天早了，不用着急的。”她性格温柔的队友说。

井野摇摇头，没说什么，丁次也就不再坚持。

鹿丸不在，阵型的练习就被放到了一边，他们本来可以单独修行或者找各自的父亲指导，但还是不约而同地选择了对方。失去阿斯玛老师后，井野发现自己越来越需要和鹿丸丁次在一起，他们分享着共同的痛苦，好像只有他们，才能让自己保持完整。

薯片被丁次的牙齿碾碎，发出清脆的声响，新一代的猪鹿蝶相识多年来，这已经成为最让井野和鹿丸安心的声音之一。这声音伴随她走过午后少有人烟的街道，一路来到森林，让她彻底静下心来，准备秘术的修行。

飞鸟、小兽是井野最常选择的施术对象，它们隐蔽又灵活，适合做耳目，还能锻炼她的准头。现在她已经能做得很好了，丁次的倍化之术无论在一旁弄出多大的噪音，她也可以集中精神。

心转身之术。精神的鸣响带她飞上天空，鸟儿的双目让她看到紧紧贴在峭壁上的两个少年。井野好奇地飞过去，在他们上方凸起的小小岩石落脚。

一黑一白，一绿一蓝，是凯老师和卡卡西老师。他们一手背在身后，一手紧攀岩壁，缓缓向上移动。两人交替着领先，似乎是在进行一场对决。

岩壁破林而上，午后骄阳无情地辐射着热量，将两人蒸得汗水淋漓，年幼的卡卡西老师面罩都粘在了脸上，井野想这该多难受啊。他身旁，凯老师的黑发几乎被汗水浸透，平日完美的齐刘海一丝丝贴在额上，幼化都没能抹去他在井野眼中的熟悉感，这会儿终于被打破了。

他明显比呼吸受阻的对手轻松许多，边往上爬，还能边大呼小叫地给对方打气：“卡卡西，加油啊，如果你输了可是要吃掉一整份超辣咖喱的！”

他到底有没有在比赛的自觉啊，井野饶有兴致地扇扇翅膀。

卡卡西抬头看看离他们尚远的峰顶，声音闷闷的：“管好你自己吧。”

察觉到他的低落，凯伸向下一块石头的手顿住了：“怎么了？”

“……没什么。”

凯当然不买账。他停下来，等待自己的对手慢慢爬到和他齐平的位置。

“要认输吗？”见他不动了，卡卡西也不再继续，两个人悬在半空中，用力注视着对方。

“你在想水门先生和玖辛奈小姐的事情。”凯斩钉截铁地说。

四代目夫妇？听樱说，卡卡西老师是四代目大人的学生，如今得知自己的老师已经不在人世，对他该是很大的打击。

果然，被猜中心思的卡卡西移开了视线，紧覆在脸上的面罩动了动，似乎是想要开口，却不知如何表达。凯耐心地等着，生怕吓到他似的，绷紧了浑身的肌肉一动不动。

“为什么……”他声音低哑，在湿透的面罩后轻而又轻。

井野明白他的心情。老师是他们心目中“强大”的代名词，他们未长成时，他是盾；他们向前时，他是道标；他们动摇时，他是不变的基石。当他离去，该叫他们怎么办？阿斯玛老师离开后，她也有那么几天不停地问为什么：为什么是他？为什么是我们？却不知是要问谁、想得到怎样的答案。

“这不是你的错。”

“你怎么知道。”

“我就是知道！”凯突然提高了声音，吓了井野一跳。两条又浓又黑的眉毛皱起来，在烈日下为主人的脸铺上一层阴影，让他看起来更陌生了，“是你告诉我的，卡卡西，爸爸不在之后，是你告诉我这不是我的错。”

提到自己逝去的父亲，他并没有多么痛苦。井野好奇他是如何做到的，多久后自己才可以像凯老师这样，对阿斯玛老师的事释然？

“这不是你的错，”他重复道，“茂朔前辈也好，带土也好，他们也会这样说的。”

卡卡西依然逃避着他的视线：“我是父亲的儿子，是他们的队长，是老师的学生，我本该在他们身边的，如果我……”

“卡卡西！”凯的怒火来得突然，井野猜测他也压抑了许久。他喝止朋友的话，背在身后的那只手猛然攥住了卡卡西的衣领，强迫他看向自己。

“你清醒一点！琳还活着，水门前辈和玖辛奈小姐也还活着，他们就在那边等你回去，”他顿了顿，保持严厉对他来说大概十分困难，“不要总是想什么‘本该’、‘如果’了。我那时也每天、每天都在想，如果我当时再强一点，如果我留下战斗，如果我叫来支援，爸爸是不是就不会死……”

“如果”，多么残忍的词啊。当你对一件事追悔莫及，它就在你脑中不停回放那一刻，给你带来无数种可能，可无论有多少，留给你的只有已经发生的唯一一个。

那只独眼重新对上了凯犹如实质的目光。凯松了松劲，不过没有放开手，好像要通过这样的接触传达什么：“可你在那里，问我要不要比赛吃饭……我从没想过你第一次向我挑战，居然是在我一点都不青春的时候，提出一场一点都不青春的对决。”他眉间的沟壑更深了，仿佛真的在为不符合期许的对决不满。

卡卡西困惑地眨眨眼，而后似乎也找回了那段回忆，有些不自在地瞪他，背在身后的手伸向前来，想要挥开衣领上凯的制约。

他的手被握住了。

那动作并不 舒适 ，只是一个少年急切地想留住另一个。他们的手指太过 用力地绞在 一起， 成为混乱又密不可分的一团，凯的指甲嵌入他的皮肉，而他的指骨在凯指间烙出印记。

“但是我明白的，你在告诉我‘如果’这个词不属于过去，就像爸爸教我的自我约束，‘如果我能绕木叶跑500圈，你就会接受我的挑战’，‘如果我变得更强，就能追上你的脚步’，我那时只是、只是忘记了一小会儿 ，是你让我重新想起来 。”

他终于注意到他们纠缠的手指，手动了动，换成一个轻柔的姿势，卡卡西没有反抗，安静地任他握着。

“所以要是你也忘记了，没有关系，我就在这里，做你永远的……”

……

“……井野？你还好吗？”

精神回到身体的晕眩感褪去，她清醒过来，面前是担心的丁次。他伸手缓缓摇动，帮她校准意识，看到她眼中又有了神采，才露出一个安心的微笑。井野捉住他想要收回的手，使劲儿握了一下，然后就着这只手臂的力道站起来。

山中一族的秘术修行实在不怎么好受。小时候，她常常击不中目标，精神离开了身体却没找到另一个宿主，只能在外面游荡。那感觉就像被扔进了海里，又被剥夺了挣扎的本能，除了没有身体上的痛楚，这大概是井野能想象的最接近死亡的经历。但丁次的手很稳、很暖，在意识还未完全从身体剥离时，能感受到这双手扶住自己肩头的触感，她就没有那样怕了。

不知道鹿丸现在在做什么，井野突然好希望他也在，想要像凯老师那样，告诉他那不是他的错，就算他智商有200，也不必一个人挑起那样的重担。不要紧，她摸摸自己的耳钉，猪鹿蝶的未来很长， 还有那么多“如果”等待 他们实现 。心中的迷雾渐渐散去了，从阿斯玛老师走后就开始的一场深眠，如今终于醒来。

她拉着一头雾水的丁次向悬崖的方向跑去，想知道凯老师和卡卡西老师比赛的结果，却在悬崖下的岩石上发现一个熟悉的身影，她和仍然迷惑着的丁次同时叫出声来：“丁座叔叔/爸爸？”

“嗯？是你们啊！”丁座收回了看向岩壁的目光，笑眯眯地冲他俩招手。

井野走过去：“刚刚练习的时候，看到凯老师和卡卡西老师了。”

“可不是嘛，”丁座惋惜地摇摇头，望向正并肩从崖顶走下来的两人，“凯这孩子，这回差点就赢了。”

输赢好像并没那么重要，她暗笑：“丁座叔叔怎么在这里？”

“有点怀念自己的学生，来看看。”啊，丁座叔叔以前是凯老师的队长来着。

“原来凯老师和卡卡西老师小时候就是这个样子啊。”

“嗯，关系很好吧？”丁座满脸慈爱，“就像你和樱一样，真好啊。”

“才不像呢……”井野想象了一下身穿红色紧身衣、留着西瓜头的樱，追在她身后喊“井野我永远的对手来比赛谁治好的病人更多吧”，不由一身恶寒。

“丁座老师——”刚刚输掉比赛的人没有丝毫气馁，仍然一副精力过剩的模样，“今天好可惜啊，我差一点就赢了，不过没关系，下一次我一定能做到的！如果下次输给卡卡西，我就要在这里上下山500次！”

“你每次都这么说。”卡卡西解下护额，抬手擦去发间的汗水，银白的眼睫眨去转瞬即逝的柔软。

“休息一下吧，下午的修行结束后，老师请你们吃烤肉。”

“老爸万岁！”那两人还没什么反应，一旁的丁次倒先欢呼起来。

如果他们能记住这段时间的事就好了，井野想，至少在那慰灵碑那长长的名单中，给他们留下一点点温暖。

“……？”许是磨损太过，卡卡西护额上的木叶标牌从系带上脱落，他弯腰捡起，目光凝住了。

在那 金属薄 片 的背面，有一行本不存在的飞雷神术式。


	7. Chapter 7

琳和救援部队回来有一会儿了，波风水门好说歹说，才以“送卡卡西和凯去纲手大人的营地治疗了”的理由让女孩子相信他们没事，不过她离开时仍嘟囔着“水门老师肯定有事瞒着我”。木叶的黄色闪光面色沉静、内心抓狂：怎么就在这种节骨眼上出了意外！

“啊，老师不用担心，”意外之一还在火上浇油地向比自己还要年轻的老师笑道，“我们没有那种记忆，所以换回来的时候，应该不会记得那边的事。”

卡卡西不可能这么爱笑……水门被他的笑容闪得晕晕乎乎，强迫自己拿出最成熟的一面，来面对比自己还要年长的学生：“那这样看来，你们回去后这边也不会留下记忆……真是松了一口气，我也没想到会出这样的事。”

带土的事情，他一直在自责。那次行动的队长是卡卡西，一个正式的上忍，理论上，那是他的责任，但水门清楚这样的理论是多么残忍。他只是个12岁的孩子，第一次作为上忍带队，第一次在战场上为两个比他还要年长的生命负责，是水门自己在学生和战局之间选择了后者。

他尽量不去想“如果那天做了不同的选择，结果是不是会更好”这样的问题，这除了让自己更加消沉之外没有任何好处，战争还在继续，他还不能因为悔恨停下来。何况，“牺牲少数、拯救更多”，这样的事，从来不是简单的假设和对错。

那之后，他就将术式印在了卡卡西和琳的护额内侧，比起不知道什么时候会被当做武器丢出去的苦无（即使那是他为卡卡西特制的，也不能改变它是一支苦无的事实），每个忍者都视为生命的护额应该更保险，就算不能预知危险，至少能在得知情况后第一时间到达他们身边。

之前看到独自回来求救的琳，水门就意识到卡卡西和凯的诱敌计划，等他发动术式、出现在他们面前时，却发现两个十岁出头的少年长大了十几……二十岁？然后在他呆滞的时候三下五除二把对面的岩隐打得七零八落。

他们身上有飞雷神留下的痕迹，让水门明白是自己的术出了差错，当下就避开了救援部队，带着他们连闪几次，直接回到指挥营帐。

时空间忍术确实深不可测啊，真不该一次性移动那么远……水门心虚地想。

“水门，琳说卡卡西他们——”帐帘一掀，熟悉的红发跃然眼前，然后声音断线一般顿住，“……哈？”

“卡，卡卡西，是玖辛奈大人！”凯猛地抓住卡卡西的手臂，那力道水门看着都疼，但卡卡西仍带着笑，一副浑然未觉的样子拍拍他的手，转头问候了她。

饶是神经大条如漩涡玖辛奈，这时也卡壳了，瞪着眼睛看看比她还高的两个后辈，再看看水门，拳头握起又松开，还是敲在了男友脑袋上：“水门你又搞出什么麻烦来了？！”

“对不起……”人前成熟可靠的黄色闪光，在恋人面前可怜兮兮地认错，“飞雷神出了点差错，把卡卡西和凯在时空间上对调了，我会尽快把他们换回来的。”

玖辛奈嘟囔了句“你知道就好”，这才认真打量起熟悉又陌生的两人。他们身高依然相仿，依然穿着标准木叶马甲，卡卡西依然戴着面罩、遮住写轮眼，凯依然是绿色紧身衣和亮橙色的护腿……他们到底怎么做到这么多年如一日的？除了两人之间微妙的亲密感，她觉得好像一切都没有变。不对，就连这亲密感也似曾相识，只是现在成了加强版。

“玖辛奈小姐，就放过水门老师吧，既来之则安之，这段时间就请多多指教了。”

对了，还是有所不同的，我们的那个卡卡西不可能这么爱笑！玖辛奈撇撇嘴，不知为何有点不甘心。她走上前去，想要和以前那样揉揉他的头发，伸出手却发现需要踮脚才能够到。好丢脸……正当这样想时，她心中的男孩、眼前的男人弯下了腰，银白的发就凑到了她手边。

……还蛮懂事的嘛！传说中的血红辣椒被哄得笑眯眯，完全没注意到恋人在身后悄悄松了口气。她好心情地呼啦了几下，拍拍卡卡西的肩：“既然你这么说了，要不要跟我去岩隐那边大闹一场啊？”

“没问题，玖辛奈大人！”凯的热情和冲劲大概是山海不移的，自顾自地应下，才反应过来这里的指挥官是水门，“四代……水门大人，如果有什么我们可以帮忙的，请尽管开口，战斗也好运输也好，也让我们尽一份力吧！”

如果真能这样简单就好了，水门在心里叹气。他何尝不想直接把他俩派上前线，可万一又出了什么意外，换回来的时候……

他想着就又紧张起来：“不行不行，不能让那么多人看到你们，也不能上战场，太危险了！”

“水门，我没有开玩笑，”玖辛奈却认真道，“猿飞老头说雾隐那边马上就要有动作，再不解决岩隐，我们就要两面受敌了。如果你把他们关在这里，就不仅是平白浪费了两个战力，还等于失去了原本的卡卡西小队。”

她说的……很有道理，水门沉思。这是和岩隐的第四次接触了，预计的战线已经被拉长，本该在神无毗桥就定胜负的战争，又拖拖拉拉到现在。火影大人过于温和的防守姿态早已让不少人不满，要不是师父、纲手大人和大蛇丸大人以三忍的威名强势维持住了战局，恐怕如今岩隐已经打回了木叶森林。凭借飞雷神之术四处支援只是一时之计，实际上他已经消耗自己太多了，玖辛奈是珍贵的人柱力又被禁止上前线……如果白牙前辈还在的话……

“老师，这么多年过去，我们也算身经百战了，不要紧的。”白牙之子就站在他面前，打破了他不切实际的幻想。

“身经百战”，真是个不祥的词……但他们还好好地站在这里，就说明一切都会好的吧？可是……年轻的指挥官无比动摇，“以少换多”，这样的选择又在同一个人身上出现了，难道他又要将自己的学生推出去承担这一切？

“老师，那不是你的错。”

突兀的一句话，却让水门眼眶一热。那件事过去多久了？一年？感觉就像刚刚发生，一遍又一遍。他眼前闪过昏迷的卡卡西、身为医疗忍者仍拼死保护他的琳，还有卡卡西终于睁开眼睛时那刺眼的红。

战争中，成千上万的死亡在领导者眼中只应是数字，他指挥大局时会这样说服自己，但一个学生的死亡却几乎击垮他。*1也正是这一次死亡，让他惊觉战争将自己变得多么冷漠，可他还要保持下去。这样的我，还有资格成为火影吗？他常常扪心自问，还是说只有这样才能成为火影？到那时，面对背负了这么多生命的自己，玖辛奈还会不会留在我身边，学生们还会不会将我视为道标，大家还会不会如此刻一般相信木叶的黄色闪光？

“不是任何人的错，只是有些决定一定要做，有些后果一定会发生，那不止是老师的选择，也是我们三个人的觉悟。老师，我都明白的，木叶的大家也都明白。”

什么时候卡卡西猜人心思的本事像山中一族的秘术一样了？他想笑，扯起嘴角却发现做不到。

“这次就交给我们来选择吧，老师。”

他看起来比我还要可靠了，水门想。交给你们选择，也是一个选择啊……他知道这样下去不会有尽头，人生本就是不断选择的过程，自己总有一天能有勇气真正承担起这一切吧。

“唉，那……”

“我就知道你会同意的说！”刚说了一个字，玖辛奈就扑过来使劲儿抱了他一下，勾着他的脖子转向凯和卡卡西，“既然如此，我们就……”

“不是‘我们’，”卡卡西抬手在她和自己之间比划了一下，又抓住凯的手举起来，“是‘我们’，玖辛奈小姐，你还不能上战场吧，我和凯就足够了。”

还好他明事理这点没有变……水门终于放松了一点，扯扯恋人束起的长发：“听到了吗玖辛奈，你好好在营地里，不然会被后辈笑话的。”

玖辛奈跟着他的力道仰起头瞥他一眼，撅起嘴不情不愿地答应，又转转眼珠，撂下一句“等我一下”，就跑出了营帐。

唉，她什么时候才能稳重些。水门三分头痛七分纵容，随后又摇摇头，希望她能永远是这副跳脱模样。

还没等他为卡卡西和凯讲解完战场形势，玖辛奈就回来了，手中是两套暗部制服：“喏，穿这个就不会被认出来了，面具是之前重伤下前线的两个暗部的，代号寅和参，可要好好珍惜啊。”

凯的脸色突然变了，盯着那两套黑白制服的眼神火龙弹一般，像是要将它们燃烧殆尽。他一把攥紧了卡卡西想要伸出去接过制服的手，看过来时眼中压抑着怒火：“四……水门大人，玖辛奈大人，没有别的办法吗？”

……怎么了？

还没等他们有什么反应，卡卡西另一只手已经覆了上去，包裹住凯的那只手，轻轻拉他转过身直面自己：“没事的，凯，我已经不在暗部了，是你们拉我出来的，记得吗？”水门和玖辛奈第一次听他用哄孩子似的语气讲话，一时间愣住了。

“可是……”

卡卡西曾是暗部的一员。水门和玖辛奈对视了一眼，都看到彼此的不赞同。就算他们没有暗部任职的经历，身为木叶高层的两人，也十分清楚他们的工作性质。冷静、隐忍、自控，卡卡西无疑是适合那里的，可水门见过那些暗部，暗杀、偷窃、欺骗、折磨、灭口……道义于他们是无物，他们或活成罪恶、或死于罪恶，那样的地方，没人可以彻底“离开”。是谁忍心将一个已经见识过黑暗的孩子也推过去，让他继续跌入深渊？

“我已经不是14岁、24岁了，凯，”他继续以柔软的语气说道，“只是一套暗部制服而已，我就在这里，哪也不会去，让我证明给你看吧。”

“哈，”凯慢慢放松，眉间的担忧不肯散去，只强迫自己露出一个坚定的微笑，“就算你又‘在人生的道路上迷失了自己’，我也会把你找回来的，这个诺言我可没有忘记啊！”

“谢谢你。”卡卡西的道谢，像是要说给这次妥协之外更多的东西。他重获自由的手一伸一缩，将寅的面具递给凯，自己则拿过另一个。

“嗯？我要拿这个？”凯仍有些心不在焉，接过来，手中的面具绘出凶兽模样，颊边额头几道红纹有些刺眼，那挖空的双目正瞪着他，让他抖了一下，“不是都一样吗？”

“不一样啦，这是虎，”卡卡西偏偏头，似乎想到了什么有意思的事，“昼虎，所以你戴这个。”

这话终于 为他的双眼 点 染了 笑意， 他 看看卡卡西手中的参，是狼：“啊，那你的就是雷兽追牙！虽然雷兽追牙应该是狗……？”

“啊哈哈，以前的代号确实是戌呢，现在变成参，算是升职了吗？”

“不要开这样的玩笑！”

“抱歉抱歉……但你可不要在任务中叫出我的名字啊！”

“这是你的挑战吗？没问题，我永远的对手的名字， 就由 木叶孤高的苍蓝野兽 来 守 护 ！如果我输了，就要……”

他们从没想过孤僻淡漠的卡卡西，能长成这样可靠又温柔的人。是因为身边的人吧……如同无忧无虑的少年般私语、不时因对方而展颜的两人，让水门和玖辛奈相视一笑。

他们拥有彼此，真是太好了。

* * *

*1：寅虎；参宿在猎户座，是天狼星所在的星座，也是西白虎的一部分。

*2：卡卡西在暗部貌似直接真名上的，因为戴犬面这里就让他代号戌了。


	8. Chapter 8

营地来了两个没见过的暗部。

个子差不多高，一个黑发一个银发，很少和人交流，没和其他暗部一样神出鬼没，一直大摇大摆跟在水门大人或玖辛奈大人身边，还能随意出入指挥营帐，大家都猜他们是火影大人或者鹿久大人派来的秘密参谋。

戴着的面具倒是有些眼熟。月光疾风努力跟上两人的速度，胡乱地想是不是暗部每死一个，就有下一个人立刻戴上前一个的面具。

刚过10岁的疾风，应该是营地里年纪最小的一个忍者，不，他甚至还不是忍者，只是个忍校学生，如果不是木叶独特的透遁家族只剩下他一人，怎么也轮不到他上战场。不过到现在，他也只是凭着血继界限和极具迷惑性的小孩子外表，跟着前辈传递情报，从没有过实战经验。

第一次和暗部执行任务，大概还要见血，疾风有些激动，有些隐隐的期待，不过更多的还是害怕。指挥部得到消息，岩隐派出一支奇袭部队，打算进攻北方大蛇丸大人的营地，转移三忍之一的注意力，将岩隐的主力部队从西面战线的苦战中解放一部分出来。他们要做的，就是探查这支奇袭部队情报，视情况拦截或警告木叶北部营地，保住西线的优势。

临行前，水门大人将他交给这两个暗部，脸上的担忧几乎要滴下来，一点也不像那个自信强大的黄色闪光。他蹲在自己身前，一遍一遍地嘱咐“一定要小心”、“离战斗远远的”、“不要解除透遁”……弄得疾风也紧张起来。好像察觉到这不妙的影响，水门大人又跑到那两个暗部面前念叨起“不要使用通灵术”、“最好不要受伤”之类的奇怪要求。

他每说一句，虎面的暗部就热情地应一声“没问题”，狼面的那个则随意站在一旁，直到出发时间才出声提醒。

“请一定保护好疾风……也保护好自己啊！”水门大人最后唠叨了一句，终于被忍无可忍的玖辛奈大人拉走，狼面的暗部偷偷松了口气。

他们午夜出发，在不见五指的森林中全速穿行了四个小时，天依然没亮，狼面暗部却带他们隐蔽起来，在疾风询问的目光中压低声音解释道：“现在是人最容易放松警惕的时候，岩隐很可能会趁这个机会反其道而行之，提高警戒水平，我们要小心。”

隐蔽是疾风最擅长的事，他从小受到的教育就是低调行事、沉默是金，没入学就开始学习透遁，如今已经可以用得很好，前几次任务的表现都无可挑剔。

他有些骄傲，又不知道自己该不该骄傲。旗木家的前辈六七岁就开始出任务，比他大不了多少的猿飞家小少爷也已经立了几个不大不小的功劳，和自己同岁的红豆作为大蛇丸大人的弟子，早早就被扔进战场……比起他们，自己的年龄和表现真的不算什么，分内之事而已。

血继界限也好家传秘术也好，人才济济的木叶从来都不缺；至于遗孤，战争时期世界上任何一个地方都不在少数。他只是个普通得不能再普通的孩子，随便拉出一个人，经历都可能比他丰富、身世都比他凄惨，自己又有什么骄傲、悲伤的权利呢？

寂静无声的黑暗在疾风思考时渐渐被熹微日光打破，森林之外的远处果然有一支岩隐侦察队出现，在原地感知了一下周围又离开了。他慢慢呼出屏住的气息，在狼面暗部的示意下跟了上去。

接近正午的时候，他尾随岩隐到了敌方营地。这个营地很小，只有两顶简易营帐，没有篝火，没有补给，是典型的奇袭部队标准。疾风推测，在三人侦查小队外，还有至少五名战斗人员，其中除了上忍，可能还包括罕见的血继界限或禁术使用者，不然想要袭击大蛇丸大人的营地，这样的人数绝对不够。

他等了不久，岩隐就拆掉帐篷、消除痕迹出发了，队伍中除了三个之前见过的，另外还有七人。他们速度很快，原本要两天的路程，这样下去明早就能到。如果要拦截，那么今夜是最佳拦截时机，留给木叶的时间不多了。

十人，对方还有杀手锏，那两个暗部能对付吗？疾风思付一阵，在藏身处留下“十人全速向北”和“汇合”的信息，继续动身跟了上去。

傍晚三人合流时，疾风已经大致摸清了对方的人员配置：“三个感知型，三个忍术型，两个幻术型和一个体术型，剩下一个黑衣的‘狩’是队长，还有……”

“狩？爆遁狩？”

爆遁狩？

虎面看起来和疾风一样疑惑。

“果然不记得啊，真拿你没办法……”狼面仿佛笑了一下，“和迪达拉一样，是雷遁与土遁的血继界限，不过狩用的不是起爆黏土，是让接触到的东西爆炸，对近身战斗的忍者来说很难对付。”

“唔……怎么好像有点印象，迪达拉又是谁……”虎面挠挠头，努力回想未果还是放弃了，“哈，总之知道他的情报就好说，能不能对付，要试过才知道！”

这个暗部……还挺看得开的。疾风狐疑地看他一眼，心想连敌人都记不住真的没问题吗。

“还有，他们在追什么人，”见科普告一段落，他继续说下去，“在他们12点方向、我们3点方向，是去大蛇丸大人营地的必经之路。”

三忍中最让人胆寒的那一位将北部营地藏得很好，只留一个不断变换的出入口，如果不是有机密情报，连自己人都不知如何进入和离开。但这个布置也有弊端，一旦被人发现乃至攻破入口，里面的人没有实力高强的人带领，很容易被人一网打尽，特别是有爆遁这样大规模杀伤型的忍者存在，当然那时还没人想到有人能打这个营地的主意，也没想到爆遁狩会从西线退下。现在看来，拦是必须要拦了。

能准确出现在通往北部营地的路上，大概率是自己人。两个暗部做出和疾风一样的判断，三人加快速度追上去。这支小队的反追踪做得很足，他们甚至遇到了用幻术误导敌人的陷阱，疾风差点就中招，还是狼面暗部帮他解了，他清醒过来时，好像看到了一抹红色。

两个暗部对视一眼，狼面点点头道：“如果我们的猜想没错，加上前面的人，即使不能全灭对方，也能让岩隐放弃奇袭。”

他这话，让疾风以为前面是什么厉害人物，结果真见到人，只不过是三个少年：火影大人的小儿子猿飞阿斯玛、幻术世家的夕日红、大蛇丸的弟子御手洗红豆。

三人颇为狼狈，阿斯玛伤得最重，整条右臂血肉模糊，不能结印，战力基本为零；红身上都是轻伤，但一路上布下陷阱查克拉消耗严重；红豆情况好些，只是不知道颈后什么时候多了三个勾玉状印记。

“阿斯玛……没想到能在这见到你。”虎面的暗部声音里有可疑的哭腔，四个孩子奇怪地看他。

“你认识我？哈，暗部当然认识我，”阿斯玛自嘲地一笑，声音因为忍耐疼痛而颤抖，“我家老头让你们来的？”

“呃，啊？不是，我们……”他身形一垮，泄气地将话语权交给队友，“卡……参，还是你来说吧。”

“别分心，”代号参的狼面暗部拍拍他的肩膀，轻得像抚摸，“我们受水门……大人之命，来拦截岩隐的奇袭部队，对方的目标是北部营地，盯上你们大概是因为还不清楚入口在哪。”

“奇袭部队？”阿斯玛皱起眉头，“还以为追我们的是上次交战的敌人，算了，也没差。”

“他们大概再过一个小时就会追上来，对方有十人，其中一个是血继界限爆遁的使用者，我需要你们帮忙拦住他们。”

“我们？拦十个人？还有个血继界限？”阿斯玛看疯子一样瞪他。

参笑了一声。“准确地说，不是你们，而是她，”他抬起下巴指指红，“你一个伤员，就好好休息吧。”

“我？”红无视了阿斯玛“你说什么”的怒吼，“可我已经没有多少查克拉，也不是进攻型的……”

一个卷轴被抛过来，她展开就明白了：“幻术阵？”

参赞许地点点头：“我需要你恢复一下，然后事先布下幻术陷阱，在他们中招的一瞬间，你们三人加上疾风的查克拉启动幻术阵，接下来就交给我们。”

“连环幻术，让他们解开第一重后，以为第二重幻术是现实，然后出其不意？可是这个幻术阵范围太大，你们也会中术的。”

“不要紧，我不会中幻术，寅的幻术也由我来解，”参轻飘飘一句打发了她，“阵法启动之后，你们就带阿斯玛回北部营地，报告这次奇袭。疾风留下，我们战斗时，用透遁在周围留下痕迹，让岩隐发现，但不要现出身形。”

这人哪里来的自信……啊？

“哈哈哈，他的意思是，你是这里面最关键的‘幻术’，”寅的笑声很爽朗，他怀疑这人能进暗部绝对是走了后门，“二代土影无，是个凌驾于血继界限之上的血继淘汰使用者，他会隐身，让人感知不到自己查克拉，怎么样，是不是和透遁有点像？”

障眼法吗？疾风明白了，有二代土影的先例，透遁能让岩隐产生“木叶也有类似血迹淘汰”的错觉而心生忌惮。以少对多，只要能让他们有一瞬间的犹豫，就能给两个暗部制造机会。

参继续道：“不要参与战斗，游走骚扰、观察战况。如果我们拦不住，去请求支援，如果我们拦住了，就去报平安，顺便联络水门大人。记住，这是只有你才能做到的事，我们需要你活着。”

只有我才能做到……疾风心中一动，乖乖点头应下。

* * *

岩隐追上来时，正是参所说“人最容易放松警惕的时候”，打头的不出所料是体术型忍者，一脚踏入红的陷阱毫不自知，还把身后的队友也带了进来，直到队尾幻术型的两人经过，才察觉到不对。

他们分神念出“解”的一瞬间，参已经抽刀在手，黑夜中如闪电一般掠过，在两人颈间留下整齐的血痕。

“相信他吧，虽然不想这么说，但他是我见过最出色的暗部”，寅这样说过，现在，疾风有点信了。华丽爽快的忍术对决固然好看，但大概还是精心布局、一击毙命更适合暗部。

参脚步不停，直扑三个感知型岩隐。他只得手一个，长刀自上而下在那人身上留下一道血线，另两人仍在第二重幻术中，依然能凭借优秀的感知能力联手防住他的攻势，扔出两枚缠着起爆符的苦无，将他淹没在爆炸中。

木屑四溅——炸碎的是替身，参不见人影，取而代之的是飞身而下的寅，那声势浩大的出场一点也不暗部，可两个感知型忍者的动作却比应对参时迟钝不少。疾风看了一会儿才发现，这人是纯体术型，甚至连查克拉波动都比常人小很多，正是感知型的克星，更别说两个身陷幻术而不自知的忍者。他力量很强，速度也很快，两个岩隐只是接招都会自损八百，真到接不住时……

正想着，寅右腿就一记横扫，“咯”一声踢碎了一人的膝盖，这不祥的声音和疼痛让那人惨叫一声摆脱了强力幻术阵，但也没什么用了，他清醒过来之前，寅已经回身肘击折断了他的脊柱。

好快……疾风正惊叹时，参拎着另一个感知型岩隐不知道从哪冒出来，看那出血量，估计很快就会咽气。十人还剩五人，而那五人才是真正的进攻型忍者，他们真的能拦住吗？

三点钟方向传来一声爆炸，疾风急忙跃向高处，正看到爆遁忍者轰碎了阵眼，给那边几人解开了连环幻术，他们没有管掉队的人，继续全速向阿斯玛小队的方向追去。

“那边，他们跑了！”

听到他的警示，两个暗部立刻动身，起落间一左一右夹住对方。参结了个水龙弹的印，水流横穿队伍将他们分成两拨，又跟上一个多重土流壁，暂时把岩隐分割开来。

有了迷宫般的土流壁掩护，疾风心下稍安，发动透遁隐去身形，不断在两拨岩隐之间穿梭起来，边扔苦无，边纳闷为什么这土流壁上还有狗头。

幻术已解，接下来就是正面对决。两个忍术型加一个体术型，另一个忍术型和爆遁狩在一起。两个暗部不约而同地选择了人多的一波，一个喊着“木叶刚力旋风”冲上去，一个趁那三人分散闪避的时机藏身于扬起的尘土之中，眨眼间缠住了一个想要拉开距离的忍术型忍者。

参的力量远不如寅，但身手十分漂亮，特别是在过招中见缝插针结印的技巧和环环相扣的战术，让疾风看得瞠目结舌。他一个后空翻躲开对方的土龙弹，还没落地就在半空中掀开面具吐出豪火球，火光过后，那土龙的头被烧硬，刚好够他矮身落在后面，对方扔出的苦无就从他头顶擦过，剩余的扎在那可怜的龙头上。

岩隐察觉到自己的术被反过来利用，急忙继续结印，土隆枪的角度刁钻十足，从硬化的土龙头上和前方凸起，疾风眼睁睁看着参避无可避，结结实实被串上尖利的石枪。

“咳——”

还没等疾风从这突然的死亡中回过神来，那岩隐就痛苦地咳了一声，一只带着电光的手从后方突破皮肉，从他胸前顶出，肋骨在那只手四周花一样盛开，簇拥着手中犹在跳动的心脏，而他面前，被土隆枪洞穿的影分身“嘭”地化作白烟消散。

参百转千回的战斗思路实在难以看透，而不远处，寅的体术更让他咋舌。那人不知用什么手段强化了自己，周围蒸腾着绿色的气体，在黑暗中像一团吸引飞蛾的火。他速度和力量都是之前的数倍，如果不是那个忍术型忍者善用大型火遁不好近身，一对二应该也没什么问题。

又是一次木叶刚力旋风，相同的招数，现在的寅旋转起来却带起一圈火花，火风暴一般将体术型岩隐卷在里面，也抵消了另一人的火遁。几声骨肉相撞的声音过后，寅的拳头陷入了岩隐胸前厚厚的岩甲中动弹不得，他干脆腾空而起，以拳头作为支点转了一圈，有力的双腿绞住岩隐脖子，腰身一拧，就在令人愉悦的“咔嚓”声中扭下了对方的头颅。

这时，剩下那一个岩隐也结完了印，三条火龙从寅的左、右、上方袭来。察觉到不同寻常的热度，他急忙突出一段距离，转身顺手将还连在拳头上的尸体挡在身前，加上参掐准时机从地面升起的水阵壁，有惊无险地化解了这一招。

水火相撞产生的蒸汽给了岩隐和队友汇合的机会，疾风心道糟糕，他们没能按预想中那样解决这三人，形成现在三对二的局面，对方状态正好，还有血继界限，己方已经消耗过，实在是太不利了。不能给他们重整的机会，他只犹豫了一秒，就离开了安全点，在透遁和黑夜的掩护下跑向敌人。

灼烈的火、湍涌的水、暴动的土、肆虐的雷，完全改变了这一小片森林的地形，残破的土流壁之间弥漫着血腥和焦臭，疾风感觉自己好像穿梭在乱葬岗。又是一声爆破，身边的墙体“咯啦”一声裂开，他急忙跳起，堪堪躲过被爆遁余波轰碎的落石。

他们找不到我他们找不到我他们找不到我……默念几遍平复心跳，疾风猛地抽出佩刀，木叶流剑术，三日月之舞！看不见的身影一分为三，接连冲向刚刚与同伴汇合的岩隐。一刀、两刀、再一刀，三式眨眼间过去，他根本不知道自己有没有得手，只知道要立刻脱离战斗。落地的一瞬间，他心中莫名一慌，本能地再次跳跃，将爆炸的热气甩在身后。心脏在胸中轰鸣，他拼命压抑着喘息，过度紧张中，他眼前发黑，却不敢停下脚步，身后的爆破声没有停，时近时远，像在为他敲响丧钟。

“——朝孔雀！”

面前，火焰一片片亮起，在高速出拳的寅周围犹如孔雀张开火红的尾羽。这奇异的景象点亮了他的视野，让疾风突然就冷静下来，回想之前没有章法的爆遁，明白对方根本没有发现自己，而帮助两个暗部扰乱敌军的目标已经达成了。他定下心神维持住透遁，在寅的掩护下撤到远处。

“狩大人，刚刚那是……？”被三日月之舞袭击过的岩隐仍不知发生了什么，他胸前肩背三道血淋淋的口子，和同伴狼狈躲闪着流火，这会儿又添了好几处灼伤，大概活不长了。

“你以为只有岩隐有尘遁吗！”不给对方开口的机会，寅先声夺人，“有那位大人在，就算是爆遁狩也毫无胜算！”

暗部都这样睁眼说瞎话吗……因为冲动擅自行动、却被称为“那位大人”的疾风脸上一热，嘴角却控制不住地上扬。

“什么……！狩大人，我们还是……”那个岩隐果然露了怯，藏在暗处的参等的就是这一刻，经过雷属性查克拉加速，一个呼吸间就闪到他面前，暗部佩刀上盘着电光，带着巨大的冲击力将人钉在了一旁的树干上。

“蠢货，真有无大人的实力，还用得着这两个走狗出手？！”眼看一个队友抽搐几下不动了，狩气急败坏地踹开另一个吓呆的岩隐，帮他躲过寅的一脚，自己也迅速从参的攻势中跳开，双手猛地拍向地面。自地底开始的爆炸掀起土与木的巨浪，远离爆点的疾风尚且站不住，两个暗部更是被炸得无处落脚，他们不断在空中踩踏碎石和碎木，力求不被地面的冲击波及。

正当他们力有不逮，剩下的一个忍术型岩隐终于清醒过来，风属性的查克拉聚成利刃，旋转着切开阻碍，飞入参的视野死角。

“小心！”寅身边环绕的蒸汽突然变成了蓝色，疾风“这下完蛋了”几个字还没想完，参就被扑离了原地，风刃在寅背后打了个转，随着暗部护甲的撕裂声扬起一片血水。

“……”狼面黑洞洞的眼眶中有什么猛地一亮，参双手绕过搂紧自己的双臂，结出一个疾风没见过的印，以“寅”收尾，是火遁。他口中手中没有任何火光，但两人落地时，火势突然出现在那个风遁岩隐脸上，在那人口中没来得及吐出的真空玉助力下熊熊燃起，转眼就将人吞没在热浪与惨叫中。

两个暗部躲到隐蔽处，那边爆炸声也暂停下来，疾风知道他们是在准备下一轮对抗。

“这样下去不行，”参一落地就腿一软靠在树干上，是查克拉枯竭了，“我耗不过他，你也快到极限了吧。”

“……还能再来一次。”蓝色的蒸汽消失了，寅闷哼一声，被参稳住，刚刚在岩甲中旋转过的手几乎被磨出白骨，却小心地用完好的手心摸摸参撑着自己的、被敌人之血浸透的手。

“狩是个狂妄的人，就算只剩他一个，也不会放弃奇袭的，”参冷静地说，“必须要彻底让他失去战斗力，万花筒……”

“不行！”他厉声打断了参，不论何时都带着温度的声音一下子冷到让疾风发抖，“让他放弃的会是我们，不是你！再不济还有阿斯玛他们的情报，北营无论如何都不会沦陷的。”

“……好，”参顺从地点点头，“那最后一次？”

“最后一次。”

疾风自信自己的透遁不会被发现，但参依然准确地看过来：“疾风，站远点。这一轮进攻之后，不管结果如何，我们短时间都无法战斗了。你要快点跟上阿斯玛他们回北营，将这里的事告诉油女家的负责人。”

“那你们……”

“放心，我们恢复一下就会没事的，说不定还能赶上你们！”寅又变回了往常的样子，鼓励他道，“刚刚你时机把握得很棒，要不是你，现在岩隐也不会只剩一个人。参说的没错，只有你才能做到。”

我做的是对的？在本该紧张的决战前夕，疾风心中忽然雀跃起来。是这样吗，我做出了正确的选择，做到了只有我才能做到的事，爸爸妈妈会为我而骄傲吗？他飞快地眨去眼中的湿意，应了一声好。

参推推寅，让他转过身来，用快见底的查克拉帮他止了血。两人靠在一起安静地站了一会儿，向疾风的方向点头致意，一前一后奔出去。

先现身的是早沉不住气的狩，他察觉到两人动了，立刻故技重施，以他为中心又开始一轮轮爆炸，只要不被近身，他可以耗到两人灯枯油尽。但参没有再逃，他刚刚提炼的查克拉显然不多，分出的雷遁分身有些褪色，不过仍与本体一样在一手聚出雷光，两团蓝白的闪电拉成一条哔啵作响的长链擦过地面，抵消了依赖土遁的爆遁，为身后重新燃起蓝色蒸汽的寅铺平进攻路线。

寅的速度比经由雷遁加速的参还要快，电光刚到狩身边，他就从几十米外瞬间到了敌人面前，右腿以千钧之力砸下去。巨力、爆炸和雷遁轰地一声相撞，在原地留下一个深坑，散发着火药味的白色烟雾争相涌出，遮去了疾风的视线。

虽在最后关头以反向爆破挡住了一部分力量，狩还是被参的雷遁分身麻痹了几秒，等他硬是跃出坑洞，两个暗部早已准备好他们的“最后一次”。

寅左臂在面前屈起，掌心向外，右手握于掌前，面具掏空的双目处涌出红光；参高高扬起的右手凝聚了耀目的雷电，以左手牢牢抵住右臂。

狩腾空那一刻，两个人同时动了。

寅左掌用力向前一击，推动蓄力已久的右拳打出更强的力量与更快的速度，两手同时架在身前，结出的印疾风从没见过——双手拇指竖起、食指中指以诡异的方式交叠、无名指小指并拢相抵，型似猛兽，他指尖燃起两簇蓝焰，像是为它点亮了双眼。参左手一口气将全身的查克拉输送到右手，那蓝白的光团明亮到疾风眼中流出刺激性的泪水。

“昼虎/雷兽追牙——！”

以寅的手势为原点，空气被快到不可思议的正拳压缩后喷薄而出，巨大的白虎带着高热与狂风奔涌突进。一旁，雷电从参手中炸开，化为两头疾奔的巨狼，身后拖曳着绚烂的雷火跃入白虎体内。

“咆哮吧，青春！”

獠牙是雷、怒吼是风、双目是两个凛然而立的暗部，在主人的呼喊声中，美丽的雷虎风驰电掣，以磅礴之势吞没面前的一切——

——

——好痛！耳膜像被刺穿，眼前早因雷遁一阵阵发白。疾风远远躲在树后，拼命吸附住地面，超越音速的正拳撕裂空气，尖锐的鸣响震得他头晕。闭紧双眼、捂紧双耳，不知他等了多久，这“最后一次”的余波才渐渐散去。

他蹒跚从树后走出，不甚清晰的视野映出几公里外带着电火花消散的雷虎身影。它的脚步将这片森林踏出了缺口，自地平线尽头而始的晨光流泻进来，勾勒出进气少出气多的岩隐轮廓，也洒在两个倒地的暗部身上。

疾风又等了一会儿，判断岩隐没有威胁，才靠近了两人。冲击力过后，寅的面具碎了一小半，参差不齐的断口边缘露出一只疲惫却依然焕发着光彩的黑眼睛，见他过来，硬朗的面部线条柔和了一些，有些许擦伤的唇边笑意浮现。参挣扎着撑起自己，毫无形象地爬到同伴身边，才安心地舒展四肢瘫在地上。

“啊好累……真是老了。”他听起来像是要睡着了，那懒洋洋的声音让疾风的紧张感彻底消退不见。

寅翻了个身，抬手揉揉参的白发，任由那只手被对方若有若无的力道握住：“胡说什么呢，我们正处于青春的巅峰！再说你刚刚不是完美地配合了昼虎吗，我就知道你心里也有青春的烈焰熊熊燃烧！卡……参啊，现在正是一天最好的时候，不如我们来……”

“不要，青春也是要休息的，”不管寅要说什么，都被参一口回绝，他转头向疾风看过来，“快去吧，疾风。”

“是！”他朗声答道。

“是不是该给它取个名字，你觉得雷虎通杀怎么样？”*1

“……不像你的风格啊。而且拜托了，让我休息吧。”

“别啊。那等回去之后，我们问问鸣人？”

“不，只有他不行，我都可以想象什么‘超·巨兽雷闪光轮疾奔之狂舞二式’之类的了……”

噗，疾风控制不住地笑起来。鸣人是谁啊，还挺有水门大人风范的。

两人的对话渐渐被他甩在身后，胸中填满了骄傲，他明白这是属于他们三人的，也是属于自己的，属于世上独一无二的月光疾风。

* * *

*1：雷虎通杀、雷兽追牙、雷兽疾奔是一个招式的不同翻译


	9. Chapter 9

“哎，我说，最近凯和卡卡西……”猿飞阿斯玛凑到女孩子耳边，挤眉弄眼地指指自己脑袋，“是不是这里有点问题？”

红托着下巴坐在营帐旁的树枝上，两条纤细白皙的小腿晃晃荡荡，细看还能发现前几天留下的伤痕。她认真想了想，有些纠结地答道：“好像有点，又好像没有，唔……我倒是觉得他们一直都有点问题。”

“这算什么回答……”阿斯玛嘟嘟囔囔地放弃了这个话题。

回到北营三天过去，他的右手昨天已经拆掉纱布，差不多恢复如初。回营那天，他们真的快要绝望了，上一波接触付出代价太大，红豆的咒印频繁发作，红因过度消耗查克拉一直昏昏沉沉，自己却连保护她们的力量都没有。如果不是透遁家族的小子和那两个没见过的暗部，他们也许真的逃不掉。

布好幻术阵后，他们就拼命往回跑，一是想要活命，二是还要报告奇袭的事情，他可不觉得凭两个暗部和一个没毕业的孩子能拦住对方。

但他们确实拦住了。天亮不久，叫疾风的透遁小子就追上了他们，看样子完好无损，还能边跑边给他们讲述战斗过程，什么亮到让人失明的雷啊，什么用体术变出的白虎啊，也不知道这寡言少语的小家伙什么时候变得这么能说。

后来跟随救援队一起到现场的医疗忍者说，两人状态还不错，伤口都经过紧急处理，只是太累了而已。再问他们在哪，医忍回答将他们带回北营后就不知道了。

阿斯玛心里其实很矛盾。自己是火影之子，出生起身边没离过暗部，也就是战争时期人员吃紧，老头才没办法盯这么严。还没毕业的时候，有同学会在他身后嘀嘀咕咕，说“不就是有暗部跟着吗，嚣张什么”，“火影之子有什么了不起，还不是比不过谁谁谁”之类的。他也憋着一口气，刻苦修行证明自己，脾气上来就和老头大吵一架，质问他为什么要控制他、不让他走想走的路，也想质问那些同学，为什么看不到真实的自己。

因为这个原因，他对暗部实在没什么好脸色。不过最近他时常会想，如果没有暗部在身边，身为火影之子的自己还能平安活到现在吗？他不确定。

他一开始并不明白为什么老头不让自己上战场，直到第三次听到大哥重伤的消息、家中仍没有任何表示，才有些理解了。他可以随心所欲地受伤甚至战死，但他的身份会引发一连串问题。战乱年代，寻常人家有人死亡，亲人复仇天经地义，但身为一族之长、一方之影，却没有这种自由。老头一旦有所动作，轻则外交纠纷，重则军事冲突，而木叶现在承受不起任何一种。

不想成为麻烦或者负担，所以阿斯玛庆幸自己还活着，也努力地活下去，他只是想找到那两个暗部，然后……感谢他们。

找不到两个神出鬼没的暗部倒没什么，让阿斯玛百思不得其解的是卡卡西和凯不知道从哪冒了出来。他们不是和琳一个小队吗，这会儿应该在水门先生的中部营地，怎么分开行动了？

正想着，凯的声音就远远传来，他和红对视一眼，跃上更高的树枝遥遥望去。

“……找阿斯玛吧，你就不想见到他吗？”

“不想，你最好也别想。凯，记住我们是要回去的。”

阿斯玛简直气不打一处来，什么想不想的，你自己不想还不能让别人想想？虽然他和凯的关系也没那么近，但就是看不惯卡卡西那副控制狂的样子，跳下树就朝两人跑去。

“我都明白。可你呢，水门大人和玖辛奈大人，还有琳，我很担心你……”

“他有什么好担心的！”阿斯玛落在他们身边，黑着脸瞪凯一眼不让他说下去，然后伸出手指戳卡卡西胸口，“你太过分了吧，别人想什么也要管？”

“阿斯玛……”

又来了……为什么这两天凯看见我就一副要哭的样子啊？

“你到底怎么了？”他耐着性子问，“我只是伤了手，还活得好好的，而且伤早就……”

等一下，真哭了？

“唉……”阿斯玛呆滞地听到卡卡西一叹，呆滞地被他推开，又呆滞地看他握住凯的手腕，他的眼神不怎么友好，却比从前好太多了，“别误会了。这是我们之间的事，和你无关。”

误会什么？怎么就和我无关了？还有你是不是也有哪里不太对劲？

卡卡西强硬地拽走了三步一回头的凯，但阿斯玛看得出，那只手的力度堪称温柔。

“你们吵架了吗？”红追过来，担心地问。

“啊……应该不算吧，”他满头问号地挠挠头，不知道该怎么定义这次冲突，“不过他们确实很有问题。”

红顿了顿，摇头道：“别管闲事啦……走，亥一先生叫我们呢。”

* * *

……真是怕什么来什么。

阿斯玛和红、卡卡西和凯，两人一组并不奇怪，四个在一起就哪里都别扭。大蛇丸大人西线传捷，获取了敌人的最新信息，连带着他手下的研究项目突飞猛进，新一批忍具就这样诞生了。亥一先生和油女家的情报官传达了来自水门先生的命令，要他们带一部分样品到中部营地，分发给更多木叶忍者，之后还要带回北营需要的数据。

已被确保安全的运输路线不会有敌袭，一路上很安静，但连凯聒噪的青春宣言都没有、连红居然都不和他搭话，也未免太安静了。

自从察觉到那两人的变化，阿斯玛的注意力就老往那飘。以前他俩就算在一起，也是卡卡西在前面跑，凯在后面追，或者交替领先的对决状态。现在他们却并肩而行，速度差不多也就算了，连脚步都同频是什么情况，难道凯是卡卡西用影分身变出来的？

“有问题吗？”卡卡西在快速行进中呼吸丝毫不乱，凉凉地瞪他一眼，冷不丁吐出一句质问。

可恶，好想打他一顿。他硬是挤出一个笑，装作不经意地说：“完全没有！就是觉得你们最近变默契了。”

卡卡西还没说什么，凯先得意起来：“那当然，经过这么多热血的对抗，就算是卡卡西也能跟上木叶苍蓝猛兽的节奏了！顺便一提，我们的胜负现在是5——”

“25比36！”卡卡西急促地打断他，硬是斩断了话题，“好了别废话，快点赶路。”

……原来你记得这么清楚啊。阿斯玛简直不知如何评价，还以为“永远的对手”什么的，是凯的一厢情愿呢。

他不由自主地偷瞄了一眼红，想着自己什么时候也能和她有进一步的进展。当然了，他们还小，有些事情现在去想确实太早，但不代表他们不懂。

两人都是一族之后，成长在动乱年代，早熟得很，对他们过于刻意的相识和铺在面前的路早有察觉。族人会有意无意在他面前称赞夕日家的幻术为战争出了多大力，实践课老师会将他们安排在一组，就连幼时游玩的场地，也大多是在夕日家后院附近的森林。红也和他说过，她父亲经常在家给她讲猿飞一族和猪鹿蝶、和初代大人的故事。

他们这一代，令人瞩目的孩子太多了。前有天纵奇才的白牙之子卡卡西，后有宇智波家名声渐起的天才止水，以及不会忍术却以惊人毅力成为忍者的凯、小小年纪就自学掌握医疗忍术的琳、对毒术了若指掌的静音、不是山中族人却能读取记忆的青叶，还有火影之子也就是他自己。即使这样，在他们之中，红也是最能吸引他目光的那一个。

可亲的圆脸、俏皮的卷发，比写轮眼还夺目的双眼，他都喜欢。但更欣赏的，是她永远礼貌待人，纵使出身世家、天赋极高，也从不以此作为骄傲的资本；她做事一丝不苟，识大体又坚持原则，总能将事情处理得干干净净、漂漂亮亮。他能看得出，红也对自己很有好感，他一直在努力成为更好的人，希望将这好感延续下去。

他们会不会按照大人们设计的路线，成为恋人，然后联姻？如果不能，他们最终会成为彼此的什么呢？他偶尔心中也会有这样的不安。

红向他看过来，用目光问“怎么了”。

他不好意思地笑笑，摇摇头表示“没什么”。

“停，原地修整半小时。”

突如其来的奇怪命令，又让阿斯玛的探究欲冒了头。他们清晨出发，不到中午就修整了半小时，中午兵粮丸啃了半个小时，现在连傍晚还不到，卡卡西又让他们休息半小时。如果没猜错，接下来的命令就是……

“凯跟我来，阿斯玛和红原地警戒。”

果然。

那两人的身影消失在某棵树后，他皱起眉头，还没开口，红就先说话了：“阿斯玛，不要管他们的事了。”

“你知道什么？”他一时感到有点受伤，“连我也不能说吗？”

“对不起……”红避开他的眼神，“水门先生特地叮嘱是机密，我不是有意瞒你的。”

水门先生？阿斯玛心中怀疑更重。因为持防守态度，老头已让不少人不满，更有甚者散布了“黄色闪光才更适合当火影”的言论，让他不得不心生警惕。倒不是怕被夺权，猿飞一族根深叶茂，没了火影的位置照样有话语权，反倒是老头这么多年没找到继任者更让族中不安，就怕有“木叶是猿飞的木叶”这种话传出来。况且这个年龄，老头是该退位让贤了。黄色闪光能力很强，心术正又得人心，是块领导者的料子，就是人有点不成熟，老头本就有心在战争中历练他，之后再加点助力才更好。现在只怕有不怀好意的人在关键时刻掀起党派之争，动摇军心。

如同听到他的思绪一样，红又补充道：“不是什么大事，你别多想啊。”

她果然很了解我。阿斯玛心中一暖，定下神来。他们虽只是十四五岁的少年，但身为一族子弟，政局是必修课。自己能想到这些，红自然也能想到，既然她这样判断，那就说明真的没什么大事，多半是水门先生交给卡卡西和凯什么机密任务，红也被牵扯到了。

“没事，我相信你。”很早就这样决定了，猜忌红什么的，他想都不会去想。

“谢谢。”他的信任让红也轻松起来。

没过多久，那两人就若无其事地回来了。阿斯玛无聊地猜测他们是去传递秘密情报，还是要沿途布下什么见不得人的陷阱，不过既然红不让他问，他就不会问。

“走吧。”卡卡西过来重新背起他的那份物资，面无表情地发号施令。

“不是半小时吗，这才过去十五分钟。”这话总可以说吧？

“有这闲心质疑队长的命令，还不如多花点时间练练变身术。”

……什么变身术？

阿斯玛沉着脸看着去拿背包的凯差点绊了一跤，红的表情也有点怪。

我居然被这三个人排除在外了……他惨兮兮地想。但也并不是毫无收获，他察觉到卡卡西刚露面时和红的对视，还有红隐蔽的结印动作，他认得那个印，是小范围的视觉幻术。再加上“变身术”这个关键词，他感到有什么猜测在脑海中成型。

不过……

红的身影又一次超过了他，卷曲的黑发在空中散开，像一朵盛开的花。等再次回到北营，他偷偷带来的昙花应该快开了，她一定喜欢。至于现在，“卡卡西”和“凯”到底是谁，也许一个“解”就能知道真相，但只要不损害木叶，真相并不重要。重要的是，他对红许诺了“相信”，所以他会一直相信下去。

相识的目的和上层的推动，他们都不在乎。他们用自己的双眼映出真实的彼此，来路已经携手走过，前路也将继续如此。

* * *

@凯妻 的变身术梗


	10. Chapter 10

卡卡西一进营地，野原琳就看到了，但还没等叫出他的名字，他就飞快地钻进了指挥营帐。

同行的凯愣了一下，用不该出现在他脸上的复杂神情看了她一眼，放下背包也追进去，没一会儿就拿着卡卡西那份物资出来，低声对红说了句什么，又跑了回去。

重新见到无恙同伴的欣喜一下子褪去，她皱起眉头。卡卡西为什么要躲她？而且什么时候卡卡西和凯能随意进出指挥营帐了？

“红，阿斯玛！”琳跑过去，担心地问，“卡卡西他怎么了吗？”

红摇摇头：“没有啊，只是我们出发前水门先生交代，让卡卡西一到中营就去找他而已。”

“是吗，”她一个字也不信，紧紧盯着同期的女孩子，“前几天水门老师还说他和凯在纲手大人的南营，怎么和你们一起从北营过来了？”

“我们还是先去交任务吧。”阿斯玛向前一步拦在她们之间，一手一个拎起卡卡西和凯的包裹，径直走开了。红歉意地冲她一笑，追上了队友的脚步。

琳站在原地，心下不安。自从带土离开，卡卡西的情况就越来越差了，写轮眼无时无刻不在消耗着他的查克拉，也消耗着他本身。有时卡卡西会忘记将护额拉下，异瞳映出的光景一定是两样的，往日那冷淡却总是坚定向前的天才少年，如今眼中的迷茫那么浓，仿佛不知自己身在何处。

她总觉得世界对卡卡西太残忍。他好不容易在大家的陪伴下，挣脱了父亲去世的阴影，却又被更深的阴影笼罩。带土选择将眼睛交给卡卡西，将她托付给他，让他被一个死去的人和一个活着的人束缚，背负着更沉重的东西活下去。

琳不会质疑带土的决定，但并不想成为被托付的那个。她也有自己的骄傲，希望成为能让她的队长信赖甚至依靠的同伴，而不是被他保护起来的负担。

指挥营帐里已经走出两拨汇报战况的忍者，卡卡西和凯仍不见踪影。琳不断告诉自己只是水门老师将人留下了，卡卡西什么事也没有，也并不是在躲自己，心里的担忧却越来越重。

“琳，怎么站在这里，有事吗？”

转过头，标志性的红发出现在眼前。琳习惯性地露出一个微笑，向指挥营帐示意道：“刚刚看到卡卡西回来了，想等他出来打个招呼。”

“啊，水门大概要留他们很久的说，不如我们先去看看北营的新忍具吧！”玖辛奈小姐脸上出现了一瞬间的空白，琳想起带土为迟到找借口的样子，感到难以抑制的心痛，也敏锐地察觉到事情真的不对。

“卡卡西出了什么事吗？”

“没有没有，怎么会呢！”玖辛奈小姐说得信誓旦旦。

“既然这样，我想亲眼确认他一切都好，可以吗？”她本没有这样担心的，可同期的避而不答、前辈的拙劣隐瞒让她愈发慌张。

“琳……”水门老师的声音从身后传来，“事情不是你想的那样。”

那是怎样呢？回过头，在老师身后发现了远远站在营帐门口的两人。是之前大家都在议论的两个新来的暗部，两张面具上四只黑洞洞的眼睛正朝向这边。

“水门老师，卡卡西呢？”

其中一个暗部剧烈地抖了一下，右手立刻被另一人攥紧，但她并没有在意，只是急切地想知道答案。

“啊，抱歉，我刚刚送他们回北营了，那边还有个很急的任务。”

骗人。

什么样的任务，能紧急到连打个照面、说句话的时间都没有？紧急到快被高强度战斗和指挥拖垮的黄色闪光亲自传送？

“真的吗？水门老师真的没有事情瞒着我？”琳知道自己不该说这样的话，眼前的人已经不止是她的老师了，他是中部阵地的指挥官，是木叶的黄色闪光，不可能再事无巨细地关照他们。可她不想在队友出事的时候，不仅帮不上忙，还被蒙在鼓里。

“卡卡西根本不在这里对不对，刚刚那个人不是他，他不会这样躲着我！他还在纲手大人的南营吗，伤得很重吗？还是说，”眼眶热起来，她深吸一口气，将泪水死死压在眼底，“他们连南营都没坚持到，在我们被围的那天就……”

“他没事，放心吧！”打断她的不是老师也不是玖辛奈小姐，而是不知何时来到跟前的虎面暗部。他的声音对一个暗部来说太大了，但奇迹般地让她暂停了越来越糟糕的胡思乱想。

“四……水门大人，玖辛奈大人，这里就交给我吧！”暗部是可以这样对上峰说话的吗？

水门老师却没表现出觉得哪里不对的样子，揉揉鼻根叹道：“抱歉，我……算了，卡……参呢？”

“他……心情不太好，先去休息了。不过不用担心，我会照顾好他的。”

“麻烦你了……”水门老师冲暗部点点头，再次转向她时，眼中的疲惫还没褪去，又添一层歉意，让她心中愧疚更深，“对不起，琳，但我向你保证，卡卡西绝对不会有事。”

他说完，就和玖辛奈小姐回到了指挥营帐，留她一人面对陌生的暗部。其实这个人不太像暗部，即使不发一言，琳也觉得他存在感太强烈了。他们在渐渐暗下来的天色中走到无人的篝火旁，暗部灰白的护甲被火光映成暖色，连那可怖的面具也显得可亲起来。

“你真的好厉害啊，”他的第一句话，竟然是夸奖，“一眼就能看出不对，还以为我们的变身术没有破绽呢。”

这样的真诚，让琳一时愣住了。和她一起长大的同期、她深信的老师与前辈，都选择了隐瞒，一个素未蒙面的暗部却愿意对她坦白。暗部的脸隐藏在面具之后，琳看不到他的表情，但觉得他在对自己笑。

她渐渐平静下来，为刚刚自己的无理取闹脸红：“对不起，我实在太担心了……暗部先生，你见过他们吗，他们还好吗？”

“当然见过，卡卡西还让我来看看你。他们现在在很远很远的地方，但是都好好的，马上就能回来了。”哄小孩一样的话语，却让琳不由自主地松了一口气。

“我真没用……”她痛恨自己的无力，又极为不甘，“身为医疗忍者却救不了同伴，还要被他们保护，只会让别人担心。”

琳不是大族出身，也自认不是什么天才，卡卡西毕业开始执行任务的时候，她还在苦练查克拉控制；静音被纲手大人看中、医毒双修的时候，她才刚刚接触到医疗忍术；红的幻术让中忍前辈都无计可施的时候，她的查克拉手术刀连木头都切不动。

她当然知道每个人都有独特的潜力，也从未因此消沉，只是……她也希望自己能和大家并肩战斗，而不是只因为“是医忍”就被他们保护在身后，看着他们受伤。

如果不是因为她落入敌手，带土也不会冲动地跑来救人，卡卡西也不会失去左眼，最后酿成那样的悲剧。那之后，琳藏起悲痛，连带土的份一起拼命修行，可她的能力与位置，决定了她无法走上正面战场。上一次任务，如果不是因为她会在战斗中拖后腿，卡卡西和凯也不会选择去吸引敌人注意力，直到现在都不知所踪。

同伴们在外执行任务安危不知，她却平平安安地躲在营地里，不能擅自出营寻找、不能问这问那给大家添麻烦……除了毫无意义的担心之外，什么也做不到。

“不是这样的，你很重要，”她的自怨被坚定的声音打断了，“中营那么多受伤的忍者，都是因为有你们才有活下去的可能。只要想到有你这样优秀又热……可靠的医疗忍者在后方待命，就会格外安心。”

暗部有力的手握住她的肩膀，热量传过来，比面前的篝火还要温暖：“而且卡卡西告诉我，能自学掌握医疗忍术是非常了不起的成就，这是连他也做不到的事情！”

琳瞪大了眼睛：“他……他这样说了？我只是不想成为他的负担，我也想像其他人一样帮到他，就算只有一点点……！”

“你已经帮到他很多了！”

好奇怪，明明是从没见过的人，却能这样斩钉截铁地以卡卡西的立场肯定她，而她也下意识地抛开了所有怀疑。那些话带来的慰藉，如同卡卡西在她面前亲自诉说。

“实力与位置并不是一切。你是个很坚强的好孩子，又那样善解人意，你源源不断的炽热关怀和鼓励，一直在带给大家青……力量与信念，对你的同伴们来说，这才是最宝贵的。”

关心、微笑、鼓励、担忧，这只是她在医疗之外，能为大家做的最微不足道的、甚至有些多余的事，就算是这样，也是有意义的吗？

暗部的手落在她头顶，轻轻拍了两下，像是在回答她“是的”。

他接着说下去：“还有，你怎么会是负担呢！卡卡西这个人啊，嘴上不说，心里其实非常珍惜你，你其实也是知道的吧？”

是啊，她知道的。失去了那么多的卡卡西，仍有珍惜的东西。

“同伴的支持、朋友的关心、老师的信任，还有很多其他的，卡卡西都很重视。想要守护的人并不是负担，而是支撑他继续走下去的动力，”暗部的手离开了她，但那种直抵人心的温度留了下来，让琳想要微笑，又想痛痛快快地哭一场，“在他心中很深的地方，也燃烧着和大家一样的火焰，只是他眼前有太多迷雾，经常看不清前方的路。所以等他回来，你愿意和朋友们一起，将这些心意好好传达给他吗？”

“嗯，我们会的！”她毫不犹豫地朗声应下。

火影大人说过，人一旦有了想要守护的东西，就会变得更强，卡卡西是不是也抱着这样的信念，一直在努力呢？既然如此，她也会……不，她早就已经决定了不是吗？从一开始，她就有想要用心注视、用心守护的人啊。

* * *

两天后，卡卡西和凯回来了，琳跟随着心中强烈的愿望，拉着他们去找了红和阿斯玛。

她只知道他们一定要让卡卡西知晓某种心情，却不明白为什么要突然这样做，也不知为何喉咙会隐隐作痛，仿佛就在不久前，她曾用尽全力呼唤过谁的名字。


	11. Chapter 11

卡卡西老师和超级浓眉老师回来的那天，老实说有些混乱。

其实提前好几天，混乱就开始了。先是小卡卡西老师发现了护额背面的飞雷神术式，和小凯老师一起被井野和丁次送到科研部，据说到的时候身上还带着烤肉味，受到没吃晚饭的鹿丸控诉。接着三个中忍考试时的监考官被召集过来，凑在一起研究到半夜，决定先传送个什么东西试试。

漩涡鸣人则是第二天一早被传唤的。

到了之后，才发现樱也在。他顿时大喜过望，被暗部从被窝里拎起来的不爽一下子散去了，不过还没来得及和她说什么，她先做了个“安静”的手势，示意他听火影讲话。

“好了，人到齐了，我们开始吧，”纲手婆婆的脸上，是阴封印都无法掩盖的疲惫，“昨天经过玄间他们确认，可以通过飞雷阵之术把人送回去。为了保证同一个时空间不同时出现两个卡卡西和凯，我们要先和那边约定传送时间。”

鸣人意外地打量那三个眼下乌青的前监考官，心想他们居然这么厉害，连穿越时空都能做到。

如果能回到过去，他会做什么呢？会早早练成螺旋手里剑，及时去帮阿斯玛老师他们；会更快地赶往砂隐，不让我爱罗经历死亡；会在一切都太晚前，拼命带回佐助；会向三代爷爷道歉，不该在影岩上乱涂乱画；会不用变身术，亲口对小樱说“你的额头很可爱”；还会……问问未曾一见的爸爸妈妈，为什么要早早丢下他。

师长、朋友、爱恋、亲人，全部都想得到……原来自己是个这么贪心的人啊。

鸣人看看静立在一旁的少年卡卡西，想起他们的老师曾轻描淡写地说过“我最珍惜的人几乎都死了”；又想起很久以前去波之国的路上，他回头对他们三个笑道，我不会让人伤害我的同伴。

虽然知道过往是既定的，他还是忍不住想知道，回到过去的卡卡西老师，会希望改变什么。

察觉到鸣人状态不对，樱悄悄拉拉他的衣袖，他回过神来，感激地笑了笑。

面前，五代目火影继续说下去：“如果水门那小子够聪明，会派人守住落点。我们决定先传送物品作为尝试，顺便和那边取得联系。

“这件物品必须是卡卡西和凯熟悉的，足够引起守卫注意又不能太过引人注目，不能是危险品引起那边误会，最关键的是还要能作为传递信息的媒介，并且最好只有那两人才能解读，以防出现更多知情人，引起不必要的麻烦。

“在场各位都是最熟悉卡卡西和凯的人，现在你们需要做的，就是决定传送什么、如何加密信息。”

鸣人这才发现，除了三个施术人员、鹿丸、小樱和他之外，站满火影办公室的人形形色色，但共同点是都和两位老师有联系。大和队长和佐井与他们一样是新七班的成员，第三班的三个同期是凯老师的学生，丁座前辈、木叶丸的好色家教以及叼着千本的那位，据说曾经和凯老师一个小队，红老师是他们关系最近的同期、同事，甚至还有个紫色长发的暗部姐姐。

身边围绕着这么多人，好像让小卡卡西老师不太适应，一会儿看看墙上四代目火影的照片，一会儿看看身边的小凯老师，双手攥住垂在腿侧的衣摆，握紧又松开。

这个拒人千里之外的小少年，将来身边会有这么多人陪伴，那句“他们都死了”，最终也会变成“我也有很多想要守护的东西”。卡卡西老师能拥有新的羁绊，那么自己是不是也一样，可以将从前抓不住的东西，重新握在手中？

在鸣人胡思乱想的时候，讨论已经开始了。

“传递信息的话，用卷轴可以吗？如果要保密，我可以多加几层封印。”先是天天提议。

飞雷阵三人组中叫雷同的那位特别上忍摇摇头：“封印术也是时空间忍术的一种，最好不要在飞雷阵上再叠加这么多层了，时空可是很脆弱的。”

“那超兽伪画呢？只是在墨水中注入查克拉的话应该不会影响传送吧，”佐井笑眯眯地说，“可以设定成感应模式，只有接触到卡卡西老师和凯老师的查克拉，信息才会浮现。”

鹿丸先是点头肯定了他，又提出新的问题：“那么还需要一个可靠的载体，能够写画，能隐藏你的墨迹，还要有一定的面积，能够承载变形的文字。”

“我记得凯的双截棍上是有龙雕的，”红老师回忆了一下，“可以将墨水藏在雕缝里。”

“……你什么时候练了双截棍？”卡卡西凑到凯耳边问。

“我没有啊！”凯欲盖弥彰地大声否认，没一会儿就在对方怀疑的眼神和众人的注目礼中交了底，“……好吧，就是最近，本来是想作为打败你的秘密武器的……能不能请你当做不知道！”

不少人已经忍不住笑了起来，卡卡西翻了个白眼，嘟囔一句“反正回去之后也不会记得”。

那边的不知火前监考官咳了两声，把话题带回正轨：“藏是没问题，但那边没有佐井这样的忍术，要怎么把消息递回来？”

“写字的话，双截棍面积就不够了吧。”

“卡卡西前辈会用暗语的，面积不大也没事。”

“主要还是在铁上不太好写字……”

“宁次你家是不是有那种机关盒，只有日向一族能打开的那种？”

“万一那边营地没有族人在怎么办？”

……

能隐藏字迹、能让对方留下信息、面积够大、能引起注意又不过于引人注目、那两个人都熟悉……

“……《亲热天堂》？”

讨论声瞬间消失，一屋子人都朝鸣人看过来。

一阵沉默后，还是卡卡西先开口了：“《亲热天堂》是什么？”

所有的目光又集中在了白发少年的身上，但没人知道要怎么和他解释。

“是、是你最喜欢的书，自来也大人的著作！”樱挤出一个笑，在背后狠狠掐了鸣人一下，他也知道自己理亏，叫都不敢叫。

“嗯……如果是自来也大人的话，应该很可靠吧，水门老师看到‘自来也’这个名字就会重视起来的。可以把墨水藏在原本的字迹中，那边也能继续在纸页上写字，要保密的话，每交换一次信息撕掉用过的书页就可以了。”

……他竟然信了。而且居然会从卡卡西老师口中听到“撕掉《亲热天堂》”这样的话，真的有点幻灭。

在场的人或多或少有点心虚，但都觉得可以一试，还一致推举鸣人去买本新的。他顶着小樱杀人的目光推脱“我还没成年的说”，又被“用变身术”驳回，最后还是紫发的暗部姐姐叹了口气，扣上面具瞬身去又瞬身来，见佐井自觉地掏出了画笔，就“啪”地将那本绿色封皮的不良书籍拍在他胸前。

来回交流了两天，期间还要以各种理由拒绝卡卡西和凯“拜读大作”的请求，终于确定了传送日期。为了不引起那边的骚动，时间定在半夜，地点则是四代目火影建议的最初落点，44号训练场。

那晚很多人都去了，除了之前在火影办公室聚集过的他们的同伴、老师、学生、后辈，还有第十班、第八班，鸣人还看到了木叶大门的两个守卫中忍。

两位少年的老师最后确认过随身的装备——清理一新的制服、补充过苦无和起爆符的忍具包、妥善缝好的护额、樱塞给他们的特制兵粮丸——站到三位施术者围成的圈中。

刚和凯老师抱头痛哭过的李仍在抹眼泪，弄得鸣人也鼻子酸酸的。他身旁，樱靠得比平时要近，似乎正从他身上汲取力量，又像是要将她的力量传递给他。

那两个人没说什么，卡卡西是一如既往的寡言，凯则是哭到说不出话，但等到阵术启动，他们还是一起看过来，一低一高地说了“谢谢你们”。

一切好像都发生得太快了，前一刻鸣人和樱还在和这两个少年抢铃铛，转眼间他们已经要回到自己的时空、忘掉与这里有关的所有回忆。鸣人难得动起脑子算着，卡卡西老师13岁，那么离自己出生还有一年，距离第七班成立还有13年，他不知道这个少年已经失去了多少、还会失去多少，但只要那个时空的漩涡鸣人遇到卡卡西老师，一定就会如此地此刻的他一般，将他视为重要的师长与同伴，成为他想要守护的东西之一。

之后，冷淡的少年就会变成他们熟悉的那个卡卡西老师，会把可靠的背影留给他们、对他们弯起眼睛温和地笑、耍赖地说“今天又在人生的道路上迷失了自己”、陪他们玩幼稚的揭面罩游戏……

“啊，你们怎么都在。”少年冷淡的嗓音真的变成了随和的男声。

时空出现了短暂的交错，卡卡西老师和凯老师身边一小圈是对面的情形——同样的黑夜、静谧的树林、树干上战火的伤痕、远处星星点点的营火，还有一对年轻男女。

金发碧眼的男人鸣人不陌生，正是火影办公室墙上，四代目火影照片的模样。他身边的女人头发比火焰还要红，深蓝色的眼睛在夜色中依然明亮，如同跳跃着生命之火。奇怪的是，明明是从没见过的女人，在他眼中却那样亲切，那双让他感到熟悉的眼睛向他看来时，竟爆出更加耀眼的光。红发女人扯扯四代目的胳膊，示意他也看向他，两人同时对他露出笑容，就像……两个太阳。

在身边此起彼伏的“四代目大人”、“玖辛奈大人”的惊呼中，鸣人依旧听清了他们声音。

“要幸福哦！”

他们不认识他，更不了解他，不知道他曾是木叶人人憎恶的“妖狐”，不知道他曾是全校的吊车尾，不知道他没能完成与心爱少女的约定带回同伴，不知道他无数次在漆黑冰冷的狭小公寓中哭泣，希望有人来爱自己……怎么有资格说这样的话？

可他无法移开目光，无法控制地以笑回应，无法阻止自己心底被爱意与力量填满、涌出依恋与信任，坚定地对他们承诺“我会的”。

术式将尽，两个太阳的光芒逐渐淡去，鸣人加速的心跳也渐渐平静。可就在交换完成、裂缝即将关闭的那一刻，突然有声嘶力竭的呼喊从黑暗中传来，在不稳定的通道中失真而扭曲，但那个破碎的声音依然执着地穿透时空阻碍，仿佛是谁不昔用尽一生，也要传达某种心意。

“——卡卡西、卡卡西！！请你一定——”

时空归位了。

* * *

“好些了吗？”

“……嗯。抱歉，总让你看到这样的我。”

屋子装修的时候，他们选了暖色的灯，照在卡卡西脸上，总算让那几乎透明的苍白不再刺眼。他强撑着对追过来的鸣人和樱解释了“玖辛奈小姐是上一代九尾人柱力”、“水门老师和她是恋人”之类的问题，而在少年问“叫你名字的人是谁”时，凯强行将两人送出了门外。

此时他终于能够卸下人前温和淡然的外壳，允许自己坍塌在爱人怀里。

“无论什么样子，你就是你，不需要因为这种事和任何人道歉。”凯搂紧他，依然牢牢握着他的右手，帮他止住颤抖。

卡卡西喉间发出一声迷茫的轻响，开口时声音也像迷了路，辗转许久才传到他耳中：“父亲、水门老师、玖辛奈小姐……甚至带土，我都能够面对了，只有她……”

他说不下去了，只能向身旁的热源更紧地贴过去。凯另一只手上下抚摸着他的脊背，褪去上忍马甲，他能清楚地感受到他的温度与力道。和以往很多次一样，卡卡西跟着轻缓的动作平复呼吸。

“只有她，她那样信任我，我却亲手……”

那只曾穿过女孩心脏的手，被凯带到唇边、耐心地展开，指尖和掌心有吻落下。

“是你让她解脱的，卡卡西。正是因为信任你，她才选择了你来做这件事。她相信你会理解她的选择，相信你足够坚强、能代替他们继续走下去。”

那天傍晚，在篝火前与琳的对话还仿佛回响在耳畔，凯还记得她想要为卡卡西做些什么的急切：“我知道这么多年你从没原谅自己，但那天她对我说不想成为你的负担。今天她能找到你，是因为之前听到了我们关于她的谈话了吧……我一直觉得她才是你们中最聪明的那个。她知道让你这样痛苦的人正是她本人，如果你无法原谅自己，她也永远不会原谅自己的。”

往日洪亮的嗓音柔和了很多，但依然饱含力量，让卡卡西全心全意地信服。他的右手不再颤抖，少女呼唤他名字的声音不再充满憎恨和难以置信，他深吸一口气：“……也许有一天，我会放下的。”

凯的声音提高了一点，更加笃定：“你会的。”

于是他也深信不疑：“嗯，我会的。”

他们在舒适的沉默中依偎了一会儿，直到卡卡西靠着他快要睡着，凯才摸摸他颈后的发根，轻声问：“卡卡西……你有没有想过留在那边？四代目大人、玖辛奈大人、阿斯玛……都是真实的，我们有机会——”

摇摇头，发梢扫过凯耳畔，被温柔地拂开，轻轻揉了一下。卡卡西在柔软的沙发上挪了挪，整个人都趴在凯身上，让那人感受他全部的重量：“你才是唯一真实的，凯。”

他的面罩被扯下来，藏在后面的唇是笑着的：“你在，所以没想过。”


End file.
